Ruminations
by AnakinsFavorite
Summary: Luke is born before ROTS, and Anakin, instead of saving Palpatine, attempts to assasinate him. Everything goes wrong, and Anakin struggles to save those he loves from Order 66.
1. Anakin's Secret

**Chapter 1: Anakin's Secret**

"Another happy landing," Obi-Wan exclaimed as the ship stopped with a sudden lurch and everything became quiet. All that could be heard was their gasps for air, the occasional whirring and beeping that was being emitted from Artoo's dome, and the sound of the emergency fighters that zoomed across the ships cockpit as they attempted to keep the fire from spreading.

"A happy landing?" Chancellor Palpatine asked doubtfully. Then, upon seeing Anakin's gloved hand and the scar that had narrowly missed the young man's eye, he sighed wearily. "Yes… perhaps in your experience this might indeed be considered a happy landing," he said to Obi-Wan.

Anakin, as he unbuckled himself, considered his former Master's use of words. He shakily stood up and marveled at the fact that they were all alive. Though he would never admit it to Obi-Wan, there had been a few moments where he had even doubted himself. Yes, he was indeed relieved, but by then, more overwhelming feelings had washed over him- nervousness and expectation.

For the first time in many months, he was to see his wife. Somewhere on this capital- in her apartment or perhaps in her office in the Senate- Padmé waited for him. From the shaking within his real hand, Anakin could only too well imagine how she must be feeling right now.

Reality forced himself out of his musings, and Anakin hadn't gone three steps down the ramp before he saw them.

Politicians.

While the Chancellor rushed forward to assure the gathered Senators that he was quite safe and sound, Anakin exchanged bemused looks with Obi-Wan and quirked his eyebrows upon seeing the impish grin on the older man's face.

"It looks like it's your luck day," Obi-Wan said, not missing the crestfallen look on Anakin's face. "Not only did you blast your way through the Separatists' best fleet, killed Count Dooku, and saved the Chancellor, but you also get to spend your first day back on Coruscant having the best time of your life with politicians."

"If I hadn't saved your life so many times, I would have sworn you had planned this," Anakin grumbled. "Bail Organa isn't too bad," he said a little more optimistically. At this, Obi-Wan scoffed and the younger man sent him a dirty look. "But Master…"

"Obi-Wan," he reminded him gently.

"Yes…" Anakin frowned for a moment, "Obi-Wan. It seems that it is your lucky day, because someone has to visit with them and it won't be me."

"How do you figure?" he asked cautiously. It was quite evident that Obi-Wan did not like where this was going.

"I have things I need to do," Anakin said blandly, fidgeting with his glove. "You are going to have the privilege of spending time with all of our favorite Senators."

"I'm not the poster boy!" Obi-Wan protested, holding his hands up in mock surrender. Both stood in the concealment of the hatchway, for neither was going to move until one of the other was manipulated into wasting the rest of their day. Personally, Anakin hoped that it would be his former Master…

"Well… um, if you were to perhaps shave that beard of yours…" Anakin suggested as he adopted an innocent face.

"Someday," Obi-Wan said dryly, "you won't come home from the wars looking so… handsome. What will your fan club ever do if you return covered in scars?"

"Master… Obi-Wan!" Anakin cried out, sounding much like the little boy who had been forced to grow up too quickly.

By then, Anakin was becoming increasingly impatient and he began to drum his metal fingers on the ship's interior. He had places to go, people he needed to see…

"Why do I get the feeling that, if Senator Amidala was present, you would be much more willing to go?"

Within his robe, Anakin's fist clenched but his face remained emotionless at the mentioning of his beloved's name. "I have to go," Anakin begged, not caring how immature and whiny it must sound. His gaze stayed on the waiting speeder.

"Give the Senator my best regards," Obi-Wan said dolefully in defeat.

At the bottom of the ramp, Anakin started and quickly repressed the emotions that  
litted across his handsome face. If any of the Senators gathered had been watching him at that moment, they would have seen the mix of fear and apprehension that washed over him.

Years of hiding and secrecy had taught Anakin control, though Obi-Wan would instantly have denied it, and he once more buried his feelings. Only once he was sure that his cheeks had lost their pink tint did he turn around to find Obi-Wan still standing at the hatch, his upper torso leaning against the ship's frame.

"You were mistaken, Obi-Wan, if you believed I intended to visit Senator Amidala," Anakin said coolly. "I was actually going to the Temple."

This comment obviously caught Obi-Wan off guard and Anakin watched his friend look at him in surprise. "Well… enjoy yourself," Obi-Wan said gloomily as he snuck a peek down at the welcoming party. "May the Force be with you, my young friend."

"May it be with you too," Anakin said over his shoulder as he strode towards the waiting speeder. The waiting paparazzi, upon seeing their favorite Jedi hero, rushed forth but were soon met with disappointment as Anakin ignored them and flew off without so much as an acknowledgement.

Although he was indeed heading to the Temple, his motives there were less innocent than what Obi-Wan had thought.

There, another person who had been missing him these last months, waited for him.


	2. Unwanted Visitors

_"The second gift is comforting illusion: the ease of gentle dreams in a night's embrace, the beauty that immagination brings to what would repel in a day's harsh light. But the greatest of its comforts is the illusion that the dark is temporary: that every night brings a new day. Because it is day that is temporary. Day is the illusion." _Revenge of the Sith by Matthew Stover

**Chapter 2: Unwanted Visitors**

Flying at top speed around Coruscant with vulture droids pursuing them would hardly be a thing Padmé's doctor would have recommended; nor was this the Senator's ideal pastime. After fainting and nearly being shot down several times, when the speeder finally landed and she placed her feet on the hard ground, Padmé instantly passed out.

Ever the chivalrous gentleman, Bail Organa had rushed the unconscious Senator back to her penthouse with a worried Mon Mothma in their wake. Ellé and the other handmaidens had squeaked in fright upon seeing their beloved 'Mi'Lady' rather scratched and unconscious in Bail's arms. Nevertheless, they locked the pesky See-Threepio out of the room and requested that the nervous Senator from Alderaan resume his pacing outside the closed doors as the handmaidens debated about what to do. Haunting memories of children lost had taught Bail Organa to never underestimate a woman's health, including Padmé's, no matter how strong she might be, and he was determined to stay there until she was once again in good health.

Slowly, as consciousness came back to Padmé, she felt the softness of the blanket that was carefully tucked about her sleeping form and the damp cloth that was being pressed against her sweaty forehead. As she became more awake and stirred in her sleep, Padmé faintly heard the bickering of her handmaidens.

"Mi'Lady will not like it," one feminine voice, belonging to Motté protested.

The gentle patting of her head with a cloth stopped and Padmé felt the pressure of someone sitting down on the bed beside her.

"Mi'Lady doesn't always realize what's best for her," Dormé tersely replied in an uncharacteristic way. Even tempered, only her worry over the Senator's well being could cause her to become riled.

Even in her semi-conscious state, Padmé found herself annoyed by the repeated 'Mi'Ladys.'

Although she much rather would have liked to sleep some more, her eyes flew open in irritation. She found herself being scrutinized by her three handmaids who hovered over her with worried faces.

Only Ellé had not noticed that her friend was awake, and from within the large wardrobe, she called out, "We must consider what's best for her health…"

"Ellé!" Dormé hissed to no avail.

"I know I am not an obstetrician, but I can tell when things are about to go bad…"

"When you do become one, be sure to add it to your profile," Padmé said irritably. "You might get a raise. What part of my life are you three planning without my consent?"

"It was Ellé's idea," both Dormé and Motté simultaneous said;a blushing handmaiden peeked out of the closet.

"They agreed until Dormé began second-guessing it," the girl protested.

She was the youngest out of the three and, although the others watched over her like an older sister, she still was treated like the baby of the group. When she saw Padmé's disapproving look, the handmaiden clamped her hand over her mouth and retreated back into the refuge of the closet.

Although they had been talking about her and the three knew that she was aware of it, none of them seemed inclined to share it with her.

In an attempt to change the subject, Dormé asked, "Are you alright, Mi'Lady?"

Her dark brown eyes momentarily flitted down to where the Senator's hands rested before placing the cloth against Padmé's head.

"Considering the fact that I feel like I've been run over by a bantha… yes," Padmé muttered.

Much to the disproval of the other women, she quickly sat up, ignoring both their protestations and the dull ache that spread through her body.

"No, Mi'Lady," Motté said gently as she tried to get her to lie back down. "You need rest. The doctor…"

"I can't," Padmé sighed. Part of her was inclined to take her friend's advice, but then again, duty was calling, and she wasn't one to ever ignore it. "I have a meeting with the representatives from Dantooine in less than one standard hour."

"Umm… Mi'Lady," Dormé began cautiously. In response, she received a wary glance. "I already cancelled it. We thought… that, well, with the attack today and the Chancellor having been kidnapped, you might need a break."

Before then, Padmé had forgotten the plight of her former mentor. Sadly, she knew that there was no hope for him and, although she did not always agree with his ideals, she already mourned the sure loss of her friend. Had Anakin and Obi-Wan not been called away to a remote planet, they surely would have come to his rescue, and she knew that no other Jedi would be able to provide as much hope. Somewhere out there, she knew, Anakin was lamenting his inability to help and her heart hurt with the knowledge of how he would react to this failure.

For a brief moment, there was silence as they all thought of their leader.

Whether or not Padmé would have debated the bed rest issue any further, she did not know, for at that moment Elle, who had wandered out, gasped and ran to the large window. "There's a huge fire!" Unattended, Padmé rushed to the handmaidens' side and peered out at the smoke that was billowing in the distance.

"It's coming from the landing strip," Dormé said in a hushed tone.

Already a step ahead of them, Ellé turned on the holivid to see if there was any news about this.

An attractive female Twi'lek news anchor was standing several yards in front of the flames and, although her mike was calmly held in her slender hands, the way she nervously kept looking back at the wreckage betrayed her fear. "Here on Coruscant we have breaking news. As you are all very aware, our beloved Chancellor Palpatine…"

At this Padmé couldn't help but smirk at the anchor's reference to the Chancellor being beloved.

"…Had been kidnapped by the ruthless Count Dooku and his droid General Grevious. Just moments ago, the Chancellor emerged from this ship safe and sound. Two Jedi Knights- we have no names as of yet- are to be honored for this rescue."

Crestfallen, Padmé knew that it was going to hurt Anakin that he hadn't been the one to save his friend, but her eyes remained glued to the holovid.

"We have also confirmed that Count Dooku is dead, but for now, the whereabouts of General Grevious remain unknown. It is suspected that he is fleeing to the remaining members of the Trade Federation…"

All over Coruscant, citizens sighed in relief upon hearing the news, but they all became filled with fear upon hearing that their deadliest enemy was still uncaptured.

Shaken, she collapsed back onto the bed and held her head in her hands.

Suddenly, she was filled with inspiration. Only one person could have flown that huge Trade Federation ship and not only manage to land it, but also manage to make that huge trench in the ground.

Anakin was home. Though not even the officials could know it, in Padmé's heart she knew it to be true- the two brave Jedi Knights were none other than her husband and his mentor.

Only her Annie would be so crazy.

"Motté, turn it off," Dormé commanded, interpreting Padmé's silence wrongly.

"Wait," Ellé hissed, holding her hand up in a command for silence.

"It's distressing Mi'Lady."

"Wait," the news anchor suddenly blurted out, holding the transmitter close to her ear. "We have just confirmed the identity of our two heroes- they are none other than our wise Negotiator and the dashing Hero With No Fear."

Tears of relief washed down Padmé's face as the handmaidens hugged her.

_My Annie is alright. _

Though down in her heart she had known this to be true, it wasn't until she heard it from someone else's mouth that her mind dared to hope in it. Many times, she had been misled by the media, and she had consequently spent a lot of sleepless nights mourning the husband she had supposedly lost.

"Mi'Lady, we had best get you prettied if you want to meet with that handsome Knight of yours!" Motté exclaimed, already running to go get the hair supplies.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Ellé said, hitting her forehead with her fist. (NEW PARAGRAPH) When she went over to the door and allowed it to slide open, she found a brooding Bail Organa standing in front of the frame. As soon as he saw that Padmé had regained consciousness and seemed to be doing quite well, a friendly smile covered his face and he quickly approached her. Instinctively, Padmé rearranged her robe and held out her hand to him which he kissed. Either he was too polite to make a comment or was completely oblivious, he fortunately did not seem to notice the shaking of her hand.

Mothma was very worried about you, but she was called back to the Senate for an emergency meeting with her colleagues, but she sends her best hopes," he apologized for the Chandrilaian Senator's absence. "Now that I can see that you will be in good in good hands, you must forgive me, but I must make contact with my wife." He bowed to her.

"Oh yes, do so- Breha must be so worried." From personal experience, Padmé knew only too well how tormenting it was to be unsure of the well being of a loved one. "Did you hear the news- Chancellor Palpatine has been rescued."

The smile on his face was replaced with a grim look. "Yes, I had heard about it, but whether the news is wonderful or not we shall soon find out."

"Yes, of course," Padmé said slowly. "Do tell your wife that I send my best regards for her."

"I certainly will," he beamed at the mentioning of his beloved wife.

Despite the glumness of the atmosphere, she smiled at the way her friend's face lit up. She could only hope that her face didn't betray such emotions upon the mentioning of Anakin's name.

"Are you sure you will be alright?" In a manner characteristic of him, Bail stood his ground till he was comfortable with her condition. "It's not characteristic of you to faint this often."

The prospect of seeing Anakin so soon had made Padmé giddy and she playfully patted his arm. "I assure you, my friend, that I have plenty of handmaidens to fret over me, but if you are still unsure, you can send in Threepio."

"I am sorry but I shut him down for the moment," the older Senator confessed. "He was rather annoying." Beneath his carefully trimmed goatee, his mouth quirked as Bail tried to not laugh. "But, do keep my offer in mind," he said in an undertone as he reached the doorway.

A heavy look was given to her, one that made her feel rather uncomfortable.

"I will," she said quietly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Thirty minutes later, Padmé found herself musing as her handmaids prepared her for her eventual meeting with her beloved. Like always, the thought of seeing him again had brought a pretty blush to her cheeks and it took every ounce of her control to not get up and pace around.

"You fear for him, do you not, Mi'Lady?" Dormé asked in a hushed voice.

Eyes rapidly blinking away tears, Padmé's gaze fell to the floor. In her lap, her fingers fidgeted with the hem of her sleeves. "I would never wish for any woman to suffer as I have," she said softly. Never before had she conveyed to another person this much fear. "As a Senator, I sacrificed so much, but as his secret wife I have had to forfeit who I am."

"Do you ever regret it?" The other handmaidens politely silent.

A moment went by as Padmé considered what her friend had said. This question had been foremost in her mind during these long months. Was all this dread and fear worth the few precious moments that she shared with Anakin? Her gaze traveled out the window and to the Jedi Temple.

Instinctively, her hands slid down to her swollen stomach as the child that grew within her kicked.

"Mi'Lady?" Motté asked uneasily after the long silence, giving the other women a silencing look.

"No, I do not regret it," Padmé said quietly.

Abruptly, there was a knock at the door, but when no one moved and Padmé looked up, she found her three companions exchanging mixed looks.

"It was Ellé's idea," Motté accused, pointing her finger at the girl who was only a year younger than her.

Turning beet red, Ellé refused to look at her but instead went to the door. "It was partially my idea," she admitted as she rested her hand on the blinking controls while the door chimed once more, "but it wasn't all my idea."

Once more, Padmé hastily covered herself with her robe before finding herself being scrutinized by two pairs of familiar eyes.

"Did you honestly think that we weren't going to show up and make sure that our favorite Senator wasn't overworking herself… again," the first guest said with a smirk.

"We also thought it was time to remind you that you do have a family," the other chimed in.

Suddenly, Padmé's life had become more complicated.

-----------------------------------------------------------------  
_Who are the visitors?_


	3. The Crecheling

**Chapter 3: The Crecheling**

It was only when Anakin's speeder rested motionless in the empty hangar bay of the Jedi Temple that he dared to breathe.

He had thought that he would never be able to return home. How long had it been since he'd left Coruscant? In the back of his mind, Anakin knew that it had only been five months, but with the missing presence of his loved ones, it had truly felt like an eternity. Had the Chancellor not been captured, how much longer would he have stayed away from home? Would it have been his twenty-fourth lifeday before he got to see the smiling face of his love?

After a few moments of drumming his fingers, Anakin quickly got out of the speeder and entered into the colossal structure that was the Jedi Temple. As it was midday, busy Jedi Knights and their padawans quickly strode past him, but the young man was not ignorant of the admiringlooks he got.

Anakin's heart caught in his throat. The many months away made him feel as if it were a dream.

_I'm home._

Soon, he passed by the all-too-familiar sight of the training rooms. Just like on the day that Anakin had last left, Yoda was within one, instructing the smallest of the younglings. Despite his previous anxiousness, Anakin paused before the entrance and watched the youngling's progress.

In doing so, he met Master Yoda's gaze and received a slight bow which Anakin readily returned.

"Put away your things- done for the day, we are," Yoda's gravely voice called out. Simultaneously, all of the miniature practice lightsabers flickered off and all the younglings beheld Anakin, awe and excitement written all over their childish faces.

"He's my hero," Anakin heard a little Rodian excitedly whisper to his partner. In perfect agreement, the little girl nodded.

"Well done, Anakin, well done," Yoda congratulated him. Having come to stand before Anakin, the short Jedi leaned on his grimer stick as he gazed up at the Knight. "Good to have you home, it is."

A faint blush came to Anakin's cheeks upon hearing these rare but meaningful words. A small not from the diminutive Jedi Master had sent all the young initiates running to Anakin's side. He soon felt dozens of tiny hands and pays grabbing at his cloak, knees, and trousers- anything that they could get a hold of. One girl even wrapped her arm about Anakin's legs and gave him a big hug.

During the course of the past few years, after each victory, the people he had saved had always celebrated him as a hero. Still, Anakin found that the greatest reward that a man could ever wish for was the little faces that were smiling up at him.

"Go, Skywalker must," Yoda called out, causing all the children to reluctantly back away from Anakin. "A long day, this has been for him. Prepared, your new quarters are," he told Anakin.

Lonely was the one emotion Anakin felt upon reaching the rooms that was to be his new home. Home had always been with the ones he loved- with his mother, Obi-Wan, and, of course, Padmé.

For the first time, he was by himself.

Consolation came to him as he gazed out of the large window and across the traffic lanes to the tall spire in which his wife surely was.

_I miss you._  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
One of the dangers of his being a celebrity was the lack of privacy. Anakin had been in the 'fresher cleaning up for a few minutes when he had sensed many presences outside his door. Grumbling, he quickly pulled on his pants and, after struggling to get on the many layers of his tunic, he discarded the rest of his clothes and went to answer the door.

He soon regretted his attire, or rather, the lack thereof.

"Hello, Knight Skywalker," a young girl simpered.

Standing before him was the large group of female padawans who, before the Wars, had delighted in watching Anakin spar with Obi-Wan.

Embarrassed, Anakin realized that he was currently giving them the view that they had always goggled at.

I hate fangirls he thought before he could help himself. He prayed that they hadn't overheard his frustration.

Only delighted further by the fact that he was dripping water all over, the girls began to giggle, making Anakin blush even more.

"Can I help you?" he asked in a polite tone.

"I was just wondering if… if… if…" the girl who had spoken fist seemed unable to find the right words as she continued to stare at him. It was only after one of her friends nudged her in the side that she was able to stammer on. "For one of my classes, my master has asked that I write a report on my hero, and I wanted to do you." Finished, she turned beat red and giggled into her hands.

Somehow, Anakin found himself wishing that he had not manipulated Obi-Wan into visiting with the Senators. He only hoped that no one of higher importance than a padawan passed by. Though not normally concerned about his physical appearance, Anakin could only too well imagine what the sight he must look as he stood there sopping wet with his hair plastered against his head, the ends beginning to curl.

"Well," he said hastily, "I'd be happy to, but you will need to also interview Master Obi-Wan." When the girl adopted a puzzled look on her face, he explained, "Without him, you won't be able to get the full story due to the fact that one of us was always in the healer's ward."

_That's for getting away so easily._

Suddenly, Anakin felt himself being watched.

"I need to go," he said simply, brushing off their protests. Eventually, the girls left and Anakin stood there gazing at the figure concealed within the shadows.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're the reason the Jedi are not allowed to marry?" a feminine voice asked dryly.

"No, you are more or less why I would never want to marry."

A blow to his arm caused Anakin to wince momentarily, but he soon grinned down at the petite woman who now stood in front of him. "I think it's good to see you again, Siri."

"Well?" she said after a moment of silence, crossing her arms over her chest. He gave her a puzzled look. "Are you going to put on the rest of your clothes or are you planning on srutting around the Temple half-naked?"

Blushing, Anakin quickly retreated back into the 'fresher while Siri paced in front of the door.

"You owe me one," she announced when they stepped back into the hallway and began to walk. "You know how I feel about these sort of things- I don't like being distracted from my duty."

"Don't worry- it will soon be over with and at least your life will go back to normal," Anakin said a little testily.

"You'll be delighted to know that Ferus has been quite jealous over my split attention these past few months," she said as they turned another corner.

"It was probably good for him."

At last, they came to stand before a pair of large wooden doors. Above it, there was an inscription that was carved into a piece of marble.

Uneasy, Siri gave Anakin a wary look. "You ready to be mobbed by hordes of drooling kids?"

Anakin did not answer, for he had already pulled open the door and gone inside. Little crechelings scurried about and, while some rested or played, others inconspicuously stood in a corner as they practiced the forbidden art of levitation.

"I knew I shouldn't have done it, but I had no time this morning," Siri said apologetically as she looked about the large room.

"Ah, Knights Skywalker and Tachi!" the Creche Master called out. She quickly rushed up to them. "It is so good to see you both." The woman sighed wearily. "He's waiting for you in the nursery. I don't know how, but it seems like he knew you'd be returning today," she told Anakin.

Both Anakin and Siri exchanged looks. "Thank you, Creche Master," Anakin said before striding off into the adjoining room.

The nursery was filled with many cribs, and in each one a little being either slept or was being soothed by one of the many Creche supervisors.

Using the Force as his guide, Anakin followed a strong Force signature to the corner of the room.

Sitting up in his crib was a little boy. Dressed in traditional crecheling attire, the boy sucked on his fingers and looked up from beneath his thick mat of hair at Anakin with wide eyes.

"How are you doing, little guy?" Anakin cooed, gently picking up the youngling and the blanket that they baby held. Carefully, he smoothed out the infant's overalls.

A reply came in the form of a wide, toothless grin.

For the first time in nine months, Anakin truly smiled as the little boy began to chew on the older man's black glove.

"Don't tell Master Yoda, but I think I've become attached to him," Siri confessed softly, cautiously looking over her shoulder lest someone should overhear her. "He's got that same charismatic quality that won Obi-Wan over to you." Much to Anakin's great surprise, she reached out and brushed the baby's soft and chubby cheek with her finger. "He's a blessing of the Force- you are quite lucky to have found such a Force-sensitive baby to take as your padawan learner."

Not trusting himself to reply correctly to this, Anakin hastily said, "Now, we at least know where Ferus went wrong."

"You are impossible," Siri sighed. "You and Obi-Wan are about the limit of what a woman can take." Seeing the peaceful look on Anakin's face, she said, "I will let you two have some time alone." Kissing the baby's head, she swiftly left, leaving Anakin with the sleepy baby in his arms.

Troubling thoughts led Anakin to leave the Creche and head to his favorite place in the Jedi Temple- a large window that gave a panoramic view of the Capital.

Not for the first time that day, Anakin pondered the odd use of words. Yes, he was indeed lucky, but not in the manner everyone thought.

When the baby sighed contentedly, Anakin lovingly kissed the baby's head before returning his gaze to the sky.

Deep down, Anakin knew that neither the Force nor luck had led him to discover nine months ago this child who had such a high concentration of the Force.

Anakin had been there the night Padmé had given birth to their son, Luke.

**A reader pointed out to me that I made yet another blunder- I disabled Anonymous Reviews. Ah well… that's what I get for trying out a new forum!**

**On another note, I have several chapters posted up on another site, but I will continue posting here a lot until I get caught up!**

**Have a good day, and may the Force be with you!  
AF**


	4. But I am Married

_"Its third gift is the light itself: as days are defined by the nights that divide them, as stars are defined by the infinite black through which they wheel, the dark embraces the light, and brings it forth from the center of its own self. With each victory of the light, it is the darkness that wins."_ Revenge of the Sith by Matthew Stover

**  
Chapter 4: "But I am Married"**

Nightmares and dark premonitions had haunted Anakin's dreams for so many years that he almost couldn't remember what it felt like to wake up without shaking and feeling intense dread. This night, for once, he had woken up and had been blissfully relieved of the overwhelming darkness. No dreams of death and emptiness filled the corners of his troubled mind; instead, he saw hope and light.

Rolling onto his back, Anakin laid there with his eyes open as he stared at the ceiling. No one could possibly have understood the way he felt- how refreshing it was to be able to wake up and live in fear of what the future might have in store for him.

Slowly, his mind turned to night he had last felt such peace.

_Being a Jedi left Anakin little time for doing the things he enjoyed, but with the late hour and Obi-Wan being sound asleep in the other room, Anakin had pulled out the book he had been attempting to read for the past year and sat down on the couch. When he was only five minutes into it and barely remembering the contents, there was a slight knocking at the door. Looking up from the book, Anakin glanced in puzzlement at the chrono. _

Who could be knocking at the door at such an hour? he thought as he marked his page and placed it on the nearby table before slowly going over to the door.

To both his great surprise and horror, he found a young handmaiden standing before him, her identity concealed by the traditional garb Padmé requested her handmaidens wear. Startled, he looked up and down the corridor to see if anyone was watching and, upon seeing no one, turned his attention back to the silent young woman.

"What are you doing here?" Anakin whispered, wondering why his wife had done something as risky as sending one of her handmaidens into the depths of the Jedi Temple. Padmé and Anakin had promised each other to never reveal their secret unless there was an emergency…

How did the handmaiden know to come to him in a desperate time?

"M… Master Skywalker," she trembled and, in lifting her face, he saw tear-filled eyes that belonged to Dormé gazing up at him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked as he helped the stumbling handmaiden into the apartment. Had the situation not been so serious, he might have considered the irony of it all, but as it was, he barely managed to get Dormé to the couch before she collapsed. He only hoped that Obi-Wan would not awaken.

"I… I had to come get you," she blurted out, clutching onto him as she struggled to catch her breath. Her long nails dug into his upper arm but Anakin did not notice. By the film of sweat on her pretty face, it was evident that she had run all the way to him. "Padmé…"

"Is she alright?" Anakin gasped, holding her away from him and peering into her face like he could somehow read her mind through it. Rolling off of her like waves were intense fear and apprehension, something that did nothing to calm Anakin in the slightest. Fear, something that a Jedi should not know, gripped him in a death-like hold. "Dormé, is Padmé alright?" he asked frantically, not caring about the informal way he spoke of the Senator.

Tears ran down Dormé's face as her body convulsed with sobs.

"Dormé!" he cried out, not caring if was overheard. He restrained himself from shaking the handmaiden- doing so would not help him any.

This was wasting time- was his Padmé dying or hurt? Would this woman's incoherency cost him the last moments he might have with his love? Memories of his mother's death filled him with anguish.

"She… needs… you," the handmaiden cried, pressing her hooded head into his broad shoulder. "The baby needs you…"

Baby?

"What baby?" Anakin asked with a sharp intake of breath. His hands fell motionless to his side as he gaped at the woman.

"Your baby," Dormé whispered, her big brown eyes looking deep into his.

"I..." he stammered.

The one week leave at the villa.

"What is wrong with her?" Anakin asked, grabbing her shoulders again.

"The baby is turned around and can't be born," Dormé confessed, hanging her head. "She's been in labor for the past ten hours."

"Why did you not go get help?" Anakin asked angrily.

"She would not let us," Dormé said shakily. "You both would be caught. I came to find you because… because I knew you could help… even if it is to comfort her." Another sob took her. "I don't think they're going to make it."

In a moment, Anakin had learned that he was about to become a father, but in the next he had been forced the hard reality that the child he had never known and the woman he loved were in grave danger. He felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him.

"I will go to her," Anakin said, not caring if they were caught. Without saying anything more, he dragged the handmaiden out of the Temple and was soon speeding through Coruscant as fast as he could go.

What if he did not make it in time? What if he failed his wife and child like he did his mother?

One question filled his mind. "How did you know?" he asked shakily, a tear running down his face.

"I didn't," Dormé said quietly, her eyes unblinking as she stared at the traffic before them. "She was in such great pain and kept calling out, "I need him." She shook her head sadly. "I did not know who she meant, but as you both are so close, I thought at least you could give her comfort." Looking up at him with haunted eyes, she said in a trembling voice, "You were the father… I should have gotten you sooner- it will all be my fault if…"

"I will not let anything happen to either of them," Anakin promised as he came to a stop before Padmé's apartments. "I will not." Hurriedly, he ran onto the landing strip and into the penthouse, Dormé struggling to keep up with him. Through the sitting room he ran, but he only came to a stop when he reached the door to Padmé's bedroom.

Lying on the bed, covered in sweat and unmoving was Padmé. Her pretty face which had once glowed with love for him was now deathly pale as she laid there with her eyes closed. The tendrils of her hair were matted against her face and Anakin knew she was breathing only by the slight rising and falling of her large belly which protruded from her still form. One of her small hands rested on her stomach while the other lay limply on her side.

"Padmé," Anakin breathed.

Jedi were to not know fear, but Anakin had felt it many times in his life. He had feared never seeing his mother again, and his dread had come true when she had died in his arms a few years earlier. That fear had overwhelmed him and Anakin had massacred the Tuskan Raiders. His anger had been great, but, as Anakin stood there, he knew that the fear he had experienced then was merely a shadow as to what consumed him now. Anakin Skywalker, Hero With No Fear, was no more brave than the little boy that had left his family behind on Tatooine.

He was afraid and that scared him.

Huddled around the Senator were two of her handmaidens. Upon seeing him, they looked up with frightened expressions, but they silently moved away.

With a sinking feeling in his heart, Anakin sat down on the bed and gently brushed Padmé's pale cheek.

Instantly, her brown eyes fluttered open. "Anakin?" she whispered, seeming to be confused. Slowly, her eyes came into focus and she blinked. The one hand on her stomach gently rubbed the curve though it was evident that she was struggling to do so.

Sadly smiling, Anakin brushed the hair away from her damp face. "I'm here, Angel," he said softly, his eyes traveling down the length of her body to where the swell of their child rested. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I… I…" she began but was unable to continue. A tear rolled down her face. "Anakin, bury our baby and me in the garden at the villa and someday, when you… are one with the Force," she said with a heart-wrenching sob, "I want you by my side. Together."

"You're not going to die," he said slowly. Carefully, he entertained his hand through hers and rested it on top of her stomach.

"Anakin…" Padmé said in an exhausted tone, shaking her head. "You must let go."

Those words cut through Anakin like a knife.

"I will not," he said firmly. He stood up and moved to the foot of the bed and gently helped Padmé into the proper position with her knees in the air.

"Master…" Dormé said in a warning tone, rushing to Padmé's side when the woman moaned in pain. The other handmaiden's rushed forward and either held the Senator's hand or dabbed at her face with a wet cloth.

But Anakin was not listening. Closing his eyes, he submerged himself in the Force, resting his hand back on Padmé's stomach. With a start, he realized that the strong Force signature that had nearly left him breathless was that of his child.

His son.

The little being reached out to him and Anakin could feel the uncertainty that shadowed his son's mind.

Before, Anakin had only wished to ease Padmé and the baby's suffering as they passed into the next life, but as he felt this unconditional trust, Anakin avowed to do everything within his power to save his baby and wife.

How, he knew not, but he had to do it.

A scream startled him out of his brooding, and Anakin opened his eyes to find Padmé writhing in pain. Her handmaiden's began to cry and held her hand while looking at him with such desperation.

With a determined look, Anakin submerged himself in the Force. Carefully, he eased Padmé's pain and gently coaxed the child out of the womb. It was slow and tedious and, just moments into the process, Anakin was covered in sweat. He held onto the light of the baby and used it as his guide as he did what the mother's body had been unable to.

Moments later, in his gloved and true hand, rested a squirming baby boy.

Bright blue eyes blinked up at Anakin as the baby flailed and moved his mouth. A little tongue slipped out and made Anakin gasp in amazement. Tiny fingers which were smaller than one digit of Anakin's pinky clenched and unclenched. Thin blond hair was matted against the baby's head and, after removing the contents of the baby's mouth, a cry filled the room.

Tiny. That was the only word that came to Anakin's mind. Precious.

Had he ever been that small? The probability of that seemed unlikely though Anakin knew it had to have been.

His son.

A gift of the Force.

"Anakin?" Padmé whispered from the other end of the bed where she laid panting. Anakin looked up with a startled look before slowly moving to sit down next to her. A handmaiden brought him a blue blanket which Anakin carefully wrapped around the baby.

Too tired to even lift a finger to touch the tiny fist that had escaped the swaddling, Padmé lovingly gazed at her baby. "Luke…" she whispered as the baby began to fuss. "Our son…"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------

"So, this is where you've been hiding," Sabé said with a big grin, giving the apartment an appreciative look before striding over to Padmé.

Reflexively, Padmé readjusted her robe and slightly backed away from her advancing friend.

"What are you two doing here?" Padmé gasped. When both Sola and Sabé continued to grin at her, Padmé threw an accusing look at her three rather quiet handmaidens. The two older ones simultaneously pointed at Ellé who squeaked in protest.

"Mi'Lady, I was just looking out for you," Ellé insisted.

If only she knew what trouble this was going to cause. It was hard enough to hide her almost obvious pregnancy, but with a snoopy sister and best friend on the loose, disaster was waiting to happen…

"I invited myself!" Sabé announced. "I couldn't let Sola come here alone- she wouldn't be able to get you to snap out of it without some backup."

"How are you doing, little sister?" Sola asked warmly. Before Padmé could get away, she found herself being enveloped by the older woman.

Suddenly, Sola pulled away and frowned. Without looking at her, Padmé could already tell what the matter was.

Sola knew.

"Padmé," she whispered breathlessly, her wide orbs staring at Padmé in shock. "When did this happen?" One of her hands came to gently rest on Padmé's stomach which was now quite obvious. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Tell us what?" Sabé asked, perking up at the interesting conversation. Her sharp blue eyes followed the other women's gaze to Padmé's stomach and then she too gasped. "Padmé! Are you having a baby?"

"I… I…" Padmé stammered. "Yes," she finally whispered, her gaze falling to the floor.

"How? When?" Sola asked, disbelief written all over her face.

"Please, no questions," Padmé begged, pulling away and turning her back to them. Her eyes closed as she prayed for an answer. "Please."

"This is… wonderful," Sabé stammered. "It is a good thing we came then."

Though Padmé could not see it, Sola nodded eagerly. "Now we can keep an eye on you and make sure that you take care of yourself."

"I'll be alright- I don't need any help," Padmé said helplessly.

"Who is the father?" Sabé asked quietly, searching the other faces in the room for an answer.

"I… I don't want to answer that," Padmé said, tears rolling down her face. "I can't."

A silence reigned through the room. "We will respect that- all of us," Sola firmly said, giving the peeved Sabé a hard look. "Since the baby's father isn't here to help you through these difficult times, we will do everything in our power to help you, Padmé."

"I never said that he wasn't with me," Padmé said defensively, whipping around.

"You know what I mean."

"How could you create such scandal?"

Silence overtook Padmé as she contemplated the choices before her- should she lie to those closest to her or should she risk telling them the truth. "But I am married," she said in a voice barely above a whisper. "I am," she said in a much louder and firm voice. "I have been happily married for the past three years and my husband and I are the happiest couple in the Galaxy."

"Well then," Sola sighed in relief. "I am very proud of you."

"Are you sure you won't tell us who the father is?" Sabé asked even though Sola sent her a deadly look. "Just wanted to know," the woman mumbled.

"My husband…" Padmé began, licking her lips nervously. Suddenly, she remembered a conversation she had just had with Bail Organa earlier that day. "I am married to a man you all know."

"Who?" Sabé asked expectantly.

"Palo."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Spoiler for the Next Chapter: The Scandal**

"_Actually... yes," Obi-Wan said, the smile leaving his face. "I just wanted to humor you before I drop the grenade." _

Instantly, Anakin looked up with a worried look. Every time something like this happened, he feared that the secret had been revealed and, though it always came to naught, it frightened him. "I'll take any good news first," he said in a faltering voice.

"Um… well, there isn't any, at least, not for you…"

"Great," Anakin muttered, his gaze softening upon looking down at Luke and finding that the little boy had fallen asleep in his father's arms.

"They just made a most interesting announcement on the holonet," Obi-Wan said thoughtfully, stroking his beard. While he did so, he carefully watched Anakin, but the young man didn't even blink. He just sat there brushing his gloved finger over Luke's fist. "Senator Amidala has just announced that she has been married for the past three years."

This time, Anakin knew that there was no way that he could possibly conceal the paleness of his face and the way his hands shook. Had Luke not sighed at that moment and reminded Anakin of his presence, Anakin surely would have dropped him.

"What?" he gasped hoarsely, not caring any more whether Obi-Wan suspected.

It was over.

Padmé would be taken with him and Luke, innocent Luke, would be forbidden from ever seeing his father again.

Because of his sins.

"I know this is a shock for you. You have tried to hide your feelings for her, Anakin, but anyone can tell how much you feel for her," Obi-Wan said gently. "Our Order forbids attachment, but you have allowed yourself to be led astray."

"Obi-Wan…"

"So, it shall be a relief to know that she is out of your grasp," the older man said in conclusion. "I don't think even you would have the gall to chase after a married woman."


	5. The Scandal

_"The dark is generous, and it is patient, and it always wins. It always wins because it is everywhere." _Revenge of the Sith by Matthew Stover

**Chapter 5: The Scandal**

_Padmé's Senatorial Apartment_

"I came the moment I received your com," the young man said breathlessly as he burst into the Senator's bedchambers. Very handsome, he had a charming face, thick curly hair, and a broad but tall form.

Palo could have won any woman's heart, but there was only one to whom his loyalties lay.

"Thank you for coming," Padmé said gratefully, clasping his forearms with her hands as they exchanged friendly kisses on the cheek. "I am so sorry if I disrupted anything important, but I am in dire need of your help," she explained, leading him into the veranda where they sat down on one of the plush couches.

"Anything for a friend," he said with a smile. "My art can wait for you." The young man's eyes watched her carefully and his brow furrowed in worry. "Is something wrong?"

"My sister and friend have just showed up for a visit," she said slowly.

"Ah, I can now see the disaster," he said with much mirth, waving away See Threepio who tried to offer him a drink, "but I get the feeling that something else much bigger is causing a problem. What's wrong?" It did not take a Jedi to realize that something was amiss.

"I need you to do something- something only you can do for me," she said quietly, her voice so low that Palo had to strain to hear her. Padmé's eyes quickly looked away from his as her hands fidgeted in her lap. "I… I'm pregnant."

"Well… that's… wonderful," Palo said slowly, uncertainty flickering in his black eyes as he gazed down at her stomach. "Who's the father?"

"Palo," Padmé said cautiously. "You must promise to help me before I reveal anything further.

"You want me to pose as your husband?" he inferred.

"Please Palo- just for a while," she pleaded. "Just long enough that I can straighten this out."

Slowly, he nodded his head. "I will do everything in my power to assist you," he promised, squeezing her hand. "Who's my competition, so to speak?"

Momentarily, Padmé's eyes clouded over as her hand caressed her stomach. "A Jedi."

What she had expected his reaction to be, Padmé knew not, but she hadn't been expecting him to merely nod his head and look at her thoughtfully. "Padmé, this is so unlike you…"

"I love him," she whispered. Her face was alight with such hope and love that it actually surprised Palo.

"I'm sorry- I shouldn't have scolded you like that," he said hastily.

"Will you help me?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes," he sighed, "as a gentleman, I could hardly do less."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Jedi Temple_

Seeing it as a good time as any to get reacquainted with his son, Anakin had pleaded with the crèche masters so much that the head master had finally sighed and let Anakin take Luke to the Temple gardens. Sitting down on a bench, Anakin quietly fed Luke his bottle, watching with delight as the little boy eagerly sucked on it.

Behind him, there was a slight sound, and Anakin whipped around to find Obi-Wan slowly walking towards him.

"Good day, Obi-Wan," Anakin said, carefully remembering to address him properly. He returned his gaze back to the baby who watched him with brilliant blue eyes.

"Ah, I see you've got the youngling there," he said in manners of conversation as he sat down.

Anakin nodded and bit his lip, praying that his former master was as ignorant as he seemed to be.

"I heard you had as much fun as I did yesterday," Obi-Wan said in a neutral tine though his twinkling eyes gave him away, "though I did not have the pleasure of walking around half dressed in front of the senators."

An inconspicuous blush covered Anakin's cheeks and he gestured down at the baby as if to say, 'not in front of the youngling!' "Who told you?" he asked suspiciously, narrowing his blue eyes.

"Siri," Obi-Wan said matter-of-factually with a laugh. "You know she never misses an opportunity to make our lives miserable.

"Part of me wonders if she… um, hinted for those girls to show up," Anakin replied glumly. "I wouldn't put it past her."

"Why is everything with you a conspiracy?" Obi-Wan asked mockingly. "But I agree- that would be the sort of thing she'd enjoy doing. That and getting a peep at you…"

"Master!" Anakin gave him a horrified look.

"Oh, come on Anakin- you know that any female younger than fifty standard years can't resist your… good looks." It was obvious that he took delight in the pink shade the younger man's ears went.

"Did you come here to do something else besides talk trash in front of a youngling?" Anakin asked irritably, knowing very well that Padmé would have been horrified to find out that their son had been exposed to such inappropriateness.

"Actually... yes," Obi-Wan said, the smile leaving his face. "I just wanted to humor you before I drop the grenade."

Instantly, Anakin looked up with a worried look. Every time something like this happened, he feared that the secret had been revealed and, though it always came to naught, it frightened him. "I'll take any good news first," he said in a faltering voice.

"Um… well, there isn't any, at least, not for you…"

"Great," Anakin muttered, his gaze softening upon looking down at Luke and finding that the little boy had fallen asleep in his father's arms.

"They just made a most interesting announcement on the holonet," Obi-Wan said thoughtfully, stroking his beard. While he did so, he carefully watched Anakin, but the young man didn't even blink. He just sat there brushing his gloved finger over Luke's fist. "Senator Amidala has just announced that she has been married for the past three years."

This time, Anakin knew that there was no way that he could possibly conceal the paleness of his face and the way his hands shook. Had Luke not sighed at that moment and reminded Anakin of his presence, Anakin surely would have dropped him.

"What?" he gasped hoarsely, not caring any more whether Obi-Wan suspected.

It was over.

Padmé would be taken with him and Luke, innocent Luke, would be forbidden from ever seeing his father again.

Because of his sins.

"I know this is a shock for you. You have tried to hide your feelings for her, Anakin, but anyone can tell how much you feel for her," Obi-Wan said gently. "Our Order forbids attachment, but you have allowed yourself to be led astray."

"Obi-Wan…"

"So, it shall be a relief to know that she is out of your grasp," the older man said in conclusion. "I don't think even you would have the gall to chase after a married woman."  
"But…" Anakin stammered.

Then, it clicked. Something here was very wrong…

"Who did you say she married?" Anakin blurted out, the pounding of his heart going back down to a normal rate.

"Some painter," Obi-Wan said, brushing it off. "I just happened to be changing the channel when I heard. I tried to remember who it was, but it's not anyone we've heard of."

Instinctively, Anakin's eyes narrowed in suspicion. He could think of only one man who would fit this unlikely description.

A tall, dark, handsome young artist by the name of Palo.

What was Padmé thinking?

"And what is the other bad news?" Anakin asked, filled with dread. If that had been bad news, what else was in store for him? Gently, he moved the baby so that his head rested against Anakin's shoulder.

"Oh, there's more," Obi-Wan sighed. "Unfortunately."

"And it is…" Anakin prodded.

"The Chancellor has requested your presence at his office this afternoon."

"That is a bad thing?" Anakin asked in confusion. "Maybe for you- you're going to have to watch Luke for me, then."

"Hey, just because he's going to be your padawan doesn't mean that I need to become his nanny," Obi-Wan protested though he liked the little baby very much. "How about Siri. She… um, adores kids."

At this, Anakin scoffed, but he remembered what she had confessed earlier. He sighed. "Perhaps. Any more bad news?"

"To celebrate her marriage and pregnancy…"

"What?" Anakin yelled, almost falling off the seat.

Padmé was pregnant? How?

"Didn't I tell you that?" Obi-Wan frowned. "Oh well," he said flippantly, completely misinterpreting Anakin's shock. "She's having a party of some sort tonight and we're all invited." By the glum look on his face, Obi-Wan did not look enthused.

Had Anakin been a lesser man, he surely would have started whining.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------

_Senate_

Anakin was a familiar face in the Chancellor's office and because, of this, he quickly made his way without any hassle. At the main doors of the office, the robed guards silently parted and allowed Anakin to enter.

When he was inside, Anakin found the Chancellor standing before the large window that made up the entire wall behind his desk. A troubled look was on Palpatine's face, and the red and black robes he wore only reminded Anakin of the past three years in which many innocent lives' blood had been shed.

"Ah, Anakin!" the Chancellor smiled as he saw Anakin come to a respectful stop by the side of the marble desk.

"I received your message that you wished to see me," Anakin said solemnly, folding his arms over his chest.

"Yes," the older man said, striding towards Anakin. "I personally wanted to thank you once more for your services- its dedication like yours which has brought us peace once more." In a fatherly manner, he patted Anakin's broad back.

Though flattered, Anakin couldn't help but mutter, "If only the Jedi Council shared in your confidence."

"Oh, but they will," Palpatine insisted, his wise eyes looking at Anakin sympathetically. He slowly led Anakin back over to the window. Together, they stood there, looking down at the city below. "It will be only a matter of time before they come to value as I do. That is why I have called you here- I have a request to make of you."

"I don't understand," Anakin stammered, his brow furrowed in puzzlement. His troubled eyes continued to gaze out onto the landscape below.

"Yes, Anakin, you do," Palpatine said gently, studying him. "I am offering you the opportunity that has been denied you though it is rightfully yours."

Interested, Anakin looked up at him intently.

"Anakin, I must admit my faith in the Jedi has been shaking just as much as yours has," Palpatine said slowly in a confidential voice, shaking his head. When Anakin began to protest, he calmly held up a hand. "You cannot argue- this conflict is written in your very being. No, I have a great respect for the Jedi Order, but as the days go by, I can tell that they distrust me and, at times, I wonder if I can even trust them. Anakin, I need someone who will be my eyes, ears, and voice on the Jedi Council.

Anakin started and stared at the Chancellor as he questioned whether he'd heard him correctly. If so, what the Chancellor suggested was… unheard of. Rash and reckless, Anakin nevertheless knew that this would not go over too well with the Jedi Council.

"I'm flattered," he finally said, brooding it over, "but it's really not my place."

"I will see to all the particulars and you shall have the position that should have been yours long ago," Palpatine said, brushing off Anakin's protests with a careless wave of his hand. "Anakin, I want you to be my personal representative on the Jedi Council." For a moment there was silence and it appeared that the Chancellor felt that it would be best to change the subject. "On a different note, wasn't Senator Amidala's announcement a surprise?" He shook his white head. "I know that the two of you have always been good friends, but I doubt even you could have foreseen this."

Anakin slowly nodded.

"And she's having a child- that was by far the biggest surprise of all," Palpatine sighed. "It shall be a shame to lose her."

"Lose her?" Anakin asked with a start.

"Oh yes," Chancellor Palpatine replied, not even blinking. "Oh, she might say she'd never leave her position in the Senate but we shall see when her child is born."

"I do not know," Anakin sighed, looking down at the floor where he scuffed it with his foot. "People with such dedication like hers do not always change their priorities."

"Perhaps you can convince her to consider what's best for her family," Palpatine suggested, unknowingly make Anakin's heart jump. "Perhaps. You probably have a far greater understanding of her obligations than I.

Anakin's eyes flickered but he said nothing

"And tell me," Palpatine said in a much more jovial tine as he clapped Anakin on the shoulder, "how is your padawan? Luke, isn't it?"

A ghost of a smile returned to Anakin's face upon the mentioning of his son. "Very well. I left him as a newborn, but I came back and he's crawling some." He shook his head. "Even Master Siri, who is watching him for me right now, can't resist him."

The Chancellor smiled. "Shall you be bringing him along with you to Senator Amidala's party this evening? I should very much like to see the being worthy of being your padawan," Palpatine said, his flattery causing a faint blush on Anakin's cheeks. "If the boy is half as talented as his master, I will very much enjoy watching his progress."

Looking up at the chrono, Anakin said apologetically, "I am very sorry, but I must be leaving-I have to report to the Council at the end of this hour."

"But of course," Palpatine said. "I shall look forward to seeing the two of you along with Master Kenobi this evening."

Assuring Palpatine the same, Anakin bowed and quickly left.

Into the silence of the empty office, Palpatine whispered, "Indeed I shall."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_Padmé's Senatorial Apartment _

Telling the whole Galaxy that she was married and pregnant had been hard enough, but Padmé found herself in a much more stressful situation- introducing Palo to Sabé and Sola. To set the scene, she had invited her sister and friend to dine with Palo and her at lunch. The two women had warmly though skeptically hugged Palo and sat down to eat.

At the table, Palo sat next to her and, while Sola sat on Padmé's right, Sabé sat next to the man, scrutinizing him as she slowly ate.

"So, when did you two get married?" Sabé asked curiously, still hurting from the fact that Padmé had kept these secrets from her.

Between Padmé and Palo, it had been decided that she would answer all of the questions so as to keep it as close to the truth as possible. It had saddened Padmé at how disappointed her sister and friend had been, and she was determined to deceive them as little as possible.

"Shortly after the Battle of Geonosis at the Lakehouse," Padmé replied before taking a bite of her shurra fruit.

"I still can't believe you didn't tell us," Sola said sadly, shaking her head. "We used to tell each other everything. Now, for all we know, you have another child out there."

Padmé decided to not comment on that. "I am so sorry," she decided to say, exchanging looks with Palo. "It just is that… with all the assassination attempts, I did not want to endanger his life."

Palo nodded in agreement. He squeezed her hand, and affection which she did not bother to return. "She was afraid that they might come after me," he said slowly, gesturing with his eating utensil. "I know that, if I had been in her position, I would have done everything to keep her safe."

"Have you decided what you're going to name the baby?" Sola asked.

"I know it's a girl, but I was thinking about Leia." Obvious pride shone from her.

For the moment, Sola was satisfied, but Sabé continued to look at him with obvious distrust. She seemed to think it was his idea to betray her. "How are you going to take time from your… demanding life to take care of the baby?"

Before lunch, Sabé and Sola had shared their private opinions of Padmé's husband. Both had been rather concerned about the fact that he was an artist, but Sabé had been willing to overlook that fact until Sola mentioned a certain Jedi padawan who had been rather fond of the Senator. Immediately, Sabé had viewed Palo as an evil happiness snatcher and was determined to hate him though she was currently having a hard time in doing so.

"I am planning on announcing my resignation this evening," Padmé said mournfully. "I plan to raise our baby back on Naboo."

Politics had been her life, but the presence of her little one had caused Padmé to reconsider her priorities. Luke had been snatched away from her to go live at the Jedi Temple, but deep down Padmé knew that, had it been otherwise, she would have taken on the sole role of mother.

The pain came from that she would be so far removed from her husband and the child that she had not seen since he was a week old. No more would she be able to stand at her window gazing out to the Temple in which her child rested or played. No more would there be any stolen moments with Anakin.

_Anakin, please forgive me._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spoiler for the next chapter: The Jedi vs. the Artist

_Anakin appeared to be just as nervous as she, for he kept swallowing and looking at her with wide eyes. He became even more flustered as his eyes looked down from her face to her large belly where their child grew. _

Behind him stood Master Kenobi, but the man was fortunately oblivious to his companion's feelings.

"Palo, I would like you to meet Knight Skywalker," she said, beaming at the young man. This only unnerved the Jedi even more and he nervously shifted the baby about in his arms. As this was going on, Luke stared at her, recognition somehow present in his features as a wide grin spread across his chubby face.

Palo smiled at Anakin but the Jedi just regarded him coolly. Anakin's jaw locked and he suddenly became rigid.

"Anakin, this is my husband, Palo."

Not blinking, Anakin nodded, but jealousy washed over him. How badly he had wanted to be by her side like Palo was then doing!

"And this is my good friend Master Kenobi," Padmé continued in the way of introductions. She finished, smiling as the two Jedi Master's shook hands with Palo. "And who is this handsome young fellow?" she asked, timidly reaching out to brush Luke's blond hair. Had anyone been watching her, they would have noticed the tears that had welled up in her eyes. "Could I hold him?" she asked Anakin eagerly, earnestness seeping into her voice. When Anakin silently held the baby out to her, she took him into her arms and cradled him against her breast.


	6. The Jedi vs the Artist

_"It is in the wood that burns in your hearth, and in the kettle on the fire; it is under your chair and under your table and under the sheets on your bed. Walk in the midday sun and the dark is with you, attached to the soles of your feet."_ Revenge of the Sith by Matthew Stover

**Chapter 6: The Jedi vs. the Artist**

_Jedi Temple_

With the Chancellor's words heavy on his mind, Anakin entered into the Jedi Council chambers and, after respectfully bowing to the Masters, stood quietly in the center of the room.

"Contacted us, Chancellor Palpatine did," Yoda announced.

"He has spoken with you about his request," Mace Windu said in more of a statement than a question. By the way his forehead wrinkled, it was obvious that he was displeased.

"Yes, Master," Anakin replied.

"And what did you say in reply?" Seasee Tiin asked curiously.

"I informed him that only the Jedi Council can determine who sits on the Council and who doesn't," Anakin nervously said. Did the Jedi believe that he had talked Palpatine into asking for this favor?

"Intended to do what he asks, do you?"

"I shall only do what is requested of me by the Council," Anakin said firmly.

"So, if we were to deny you Mastery despite his wishes, you would be content?" Mace Windu asked.

"I…I would decline," Anakin stammered. Becoming a Jedi Master had been everything Anakin had ever hoped and dreamed of, but he could tell that this issue was going to only cause trouble.

"If it is the will of the Council, I shall immediately send word to the Chancellor."

Pleased, all the Jedi nodded in approval.

"Anakin, it has not escaped our attention how badly you wish to achieve Mastery," Obi-Wan said slowly as he stroked his beard thoughtfully, "but you must realize that, at the present time, doing so would be very risky."

"Risky?" Anakin echoed, not sure that he understood. Briefly, the Chancellor's warning came to mind but he immediately pushed it aside.

"Anakin, we are taking you into the strictest of confidences when we tell you that we have reason to believe that the Sith Lord we've been searching for is within the Senate, perhaps even among Palpatine's inner circle. You are his close friend- making you a Master and giving you more knowledge is a great risk."

"You want me to spy on him?" Anakin exclaimed incredulously, instinctively riling up at this.

"Spy, a Jedi does not," Yoda admonished. "Keep an awareness on his a surroundings , a Jedi does. Many enemies the Jedi have. Because of his increasing power, questionable Palpatine has become."

Deep down Anakin knew this to be true. Disappointed he nodded. "Yes, Master Yoda."

"We are pleased by your display of maturity, though," Obi-Wan said, speaking for the entire Council. All of them approvingly nodded. "It takes a most dedicated Jedi to refuse the one thing he desires most- because of this, you shall be granted a seat on the Council."

"Decided to do this, the Council already had," Yoda said as if he were reading Anakin's mind.  
Elation washed through Anakin and, despite himself, he grinned. Palpatine had been right after all- the Jedi had eventually noticed his worthiness.

Or, had they noticed this a long time ago but their hesitation had held them back?

"But I thought you said that I was not able to become a Master," Anakin said, his hopes falling.

"Until this crisis is over, you shall not bear the title," Mace Windu explained. Casually, he gestured to the chair next to his own. "Please take your seat."

Striding over to it, Anakin sat down and found that it seemed as if it had been made for him.

When he had finished his musings and looked up, he found Obi-Wan giving him a proud look.

"Droids have been massing on the planet of Kashyyyk," Kit Fisto announced, causing all the Council members to adopt grave faces.

"I could go," Anakin offered. "I have plenty of experience in fighting on similar terrain with the same circumstances."

"Stay on Coruscant, you must," Yoda commanded, hitting his grimer stick against his seat. "An eye on Palpatine you must keep. And your Padawan, with him you must stay."

Though miffed, Anakin found no way to argue this.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_That Evening_

Not until he had spent the rest of the day with Luke did Anakin realize what a daunting task raising the boy was going to be. Sadly, he wished that Padmé could be there with him, helping him raise their son and being the family they should have been.

But, reality was harsh and Anakin was all alone. He himself had gotten ready for the party, but after nearly five minutes of trying to dress the squirming Luke, he actually contemplated taking the baby dressed in nothing but a t-shirt and a diaper.

Somehow, he had a feeling that would be considered socially unacceptable.

"Need some help?" a familiar voice from over by the doorway asked. "I might not be your master anymore, but I am still here to help you get through the… um, more trying moments of your life."

Feeling both embarrassed and relieved, Anakin gave Obi-Wan a roguish grin. Soon, the older man was holding the baby still while Anakin quickly slipped a fresh shirt and a pair of overalls on Luke.

"Thanks," Anakin mumbled, scooping the baby up into his arms. Luke grinned before sucking on his fist. To no avail, Anakin tried to smooth out the unruly mop of blond hair that his son refused to have cut. "I'm still trying to get a hang of this whole parent thing."

"I am just glad that I never had to change your diapers," Obi-Wan laughed, cringing at the mere thought of doing so. "I only had to take care of you every time you got hurt doing something stupid."

"And what's your excuse," Anakin teased. "You were a full grown man who was constantly being sent to the Healer's Ward."

"Ah," Obi-Wan admitted, stroking his beard, "that is the result of having been your Master."  
Wanting a moment alone to think, Anakin said slowly, "Why don't you go down to the speeder and get it ready- Luke and I'll join you in a moment."

His friend nodded before leaving.

Yes, Anakin had a lot to think about.

_When he finally returned back to Padmé's apartment after a week long mission, he found the mother in bed with the baby in her arms. She was whispering to Luke and was holding one of her tiny hands in her own. Her hair, the long luxurious curls that Anakin loved to tangle his hands in, remained unpinned and cascaded in long ringlets. _

Shyness overcame him and Anakin paused at the door, watching the beautiful sight of his love being the wonderful mother to his son he knew she would be. Sadly, he thought of how close he had come to losing them both.

Since they had been married two years before, a strong Force bond had emerged between the two, and Padmé had felt her husband's presence, for her brown eyes looked up and gazed at him with intense love.

He quietly slid the door shut before rushing to her side. Sitting down on the bed, he kissed her gently before curling his hand about the one she used to hold their baby tight. Luke was awake and blinked up at him with the intense blue eyes that he had undoubtedly inherited from Anakin.  
It pained Anakin to do what needed to be done.

"How are you doing, my love?" he asked, kissing the side of her head.

In response, he received a bright smile. "Wonderful," she murmured.

"Padmé, I hate doing this to you, but have you contemplated our son's future?" Anakin said slowly, his throat constricting with emotion. His blue eyes refused to meet her curious gaze.

"Oh yes- I have great plans for him," she said with obvious pride, her smile becoming wider when Luke cooed. For a moment, she talked to him in such a tender voice that only a mother is capable of. "I want to raise him back on Naboo like I was. He will be a great person- wise and powerful like his father and intelligent like me."

"I am not intelligent?"

She gave him an exasperated look. "Well, he has to inherit something from me."

"Padmé," he said slowly, but emotions momentarily caused him to be unable to speak. "Padmé, Luke is Force sensitive. It will be only a matter of time before the Jedi discover him and want him to be trained."

"You want to take our son away from me." The tone of her voice was almost accusing.

"Padmé, our secret will come out in the open if we don't," he said gently, trying to pull her against him but she angrily scooted away. "No one outside of us and your two handmaidens know that you have a child. If I were to 'discover' him and claim him as my Padawan learner, I could raise our son," he said quietly, hurting as he watched her heart break. "With any other Jedi training him, you would not be able to see him ever again."

Her eyes clouded as she considered her possibilities.

"Will you raise our baby… with love and care?" she asked, a tear rolling down her face. "I only had him for a week… it's too soon," Padmé burst into tears, holding their baby close. "Oh Anakin, promise me you'll take care of our son."

"I promise," he said with the same fervency that he had used when exchanging vows with her two years before.

Reluctant, Padmé held her baby close before slowly holding Luke out to his father.

"Force help me."

Sighing, Anakin held up the gurgling baby before him. "Well, little guy," he said quietly, kissing the baby's forehead, "are you ready to go meet your mommy?"

Luke grinned.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Padmé's Senatorial Apartment_

Though surrounded by family, friends, and colleagues, Padmé Amidala had never felt more alone. With each warm congratulation that was given to her, she was painfully reminded of the fact that her true love had to remain a secret. Each time she was congratulated on her pregnancy, Padmé thought of the child she dearly missed.

Her hand resting on Palo's arm, Padmé nevertheless gave her best politician's smile and made small talk with the guests.

Then, she saw him.

The kind Senator from Dantooine and his wife had just been telling her about the upcoming trading prospects when his bright blue eyes caught hers. Without knowing it, her grip on Palo's arm slackened as she stared at t he man who was her secret husband.

In his arms was her baby, her Luke whom she had not seen since he was a week old.  
A small gasp escaped her at this as she saw the child who, nine months ago, had left her loving arms to be taken to the harsh reality that was the Jedi Temple. Wistfully, she realized how much he had grown and changed in her absence.

At first, Luke had been looking about at all the guests, but when he turned around and looked at her with blue eyes that were Anakin's, her heart came to her throat.

_My baby._

Meanwhile, Palo had noticed her diverted attention and followed her gaze to the Hero With No Fear. A knowing smile formed on his lip but he puzzled at the sight of the child that Anakin Skywalker carried in his arms.

The boy looked exactly like Anakin.

"Palo," Padmé said quietly, barely able to keep control of the emotions that threatened to overcome her. Her heart began to race and, despite herself, a shy smile spread across her features. Swiftly, she led the artist over to her husband.

Anakin appeared to be just as nervous as she, for he kept swallowing and looking at her with wide eyes. He became even more flustered as his eyes looked down from her face to her large belly where their child grew.

Behind him stood Master Kenobi, but the man was fortunately oblivious to his companion's feelings.

"Palo, I would like you to meet Knight Skywalker," she said, beaming at the young man. This only unnerved the Jedi even more and he nervously shifted the baby about in his arms. As this was going on, Luke stared at her, recognition somehow present in his features as a wide grin spread across his chubby face.

Palo smiled at Anakin but the Jedi just regarded him coolly. Anakin's jaw locked and he suddenly became rigid.

"Anakin, this is my husband, Palo."

Not blinking, Anakin nodded, but jealousy washed over him. How badly he had wanted to be by her side like Palo was then doing!

"And this is my good friend Master Kenobi," Padmé continued in the way of introductions. She finished, smiling as the two Jedi Master's shook hands with Palo. "And who is this handsome young fellow?" she asked, timidly reaching out to brush Luke's blond hair. Had anyone been watching her, they would have noticed the tears that had welled up in her eyes. "Could I hold him?" she asked Anakin eagerly, earnestness seeping into her voice. When Anakin silently held the baby out to her, she took him into her arms and cradled him against her breast.

Oh, how long it had been since she'd held her baby! Padmé had almost forgotten what it was like, and holding him brought back so many fond but painful memories.

"He is a sweetheart," she murmured, kissing Luke's soft forehead.

Indeed, Luke did seem content for, as he rested his head over her heart, his eyes fluttered and he began to suck his thumb.

"Master Kenobi!" a senator called out, drawing the Master's attention away for a minute.

Padmé's large eyes looked deeply into Anakin's blue ones. Gratitude, longing, and a deep love shone from her eyes. Her whole body began to tremble as she felt a sudden desire to be held in his arms, to feel complete.

"Thank you," she whispered. Closing her eyes, she held her baby close.

Slightly, Anakin nodded, wistfulness radiating off of him.

"Padmé has told me all about you," Palo said good-naturedly, inadvertently ruining a precious moment. "I heard you had been knighted not too long ago."

"Actually," Anakin said tersely, "I was made a Master this afternoon."

"Anakin, that's wonderful!" Padmé exclaimed, obvious pride spreading over her pretty face. "I am so proud of you," she said, gently squeezing his hand.

Both momentarily started and looked away embarrassed.

"You must visit me tomorrow and tell me all about it," she suggested.

By the suggestive look he sent her, Anakin conveyed that he did not intend to wait until the next day before he saw her again.

Fortunately, Palo did not notice this unveiled look, for at that moment they were greeted by Padmé's family.

"Padmé!" her mother exclaimed, giving her a hug. "It is so good to see you. We are all very  
proud of you."

Blushing, Padmé said nothing but gently rubbed Luke on the back.

"Whose child is this?" Ruwee asked, intrigued by the blond headed baby who had just flashed him a mischievous grin.

"This is Anakin's padawan learner," Padmé said, flashing Anakin a brilliant smile.

"Oh my goodness!" Sola exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hands. "It is so good to see you again," she said, enthusiastically shaking Anakin's hand. From behind her, Sola's two daughters giggled. For the time being, Palo was forgotten. "This is my husband, Darred."

A man in his early thirties stepped forward and gladly shook Anakin's hand. "I have heard a lot about you," he said with a wink.

Immediately, Anakin liked him.

"It is a pity that Jedi are not allowed to marry," Sabé sighed from behind him. "I don't think Padmé would have hesitated in dragging you down the aisle."

"Sabé!" Padmé exclaimed, going rather pink.

"Well, that's just what I think."

When Padmé's arms got tired from holding Luke, she sat him down on the ground. Instantly, he began to crawl about the room and was soon the delight of all the people present. Cuddled, kissed, and cooed over, Luke was certainly enjoying himself, but eventually Anakin began to worry that too much coddling would give the baby an unusually large ego. Striding over to where Luke sat on Breha Organa's lap, he apologized before taking him back into his watchful care.

Soon, he found himself being greeted by an all too familiar face.

"Ah Anakin!" the Chancellor exclaimed, fixing him with a wide smile. "So this is the youngling that I have heard so much about." Although he extended his friendly gaze to the sleeping Luke, he did not offer to hold the baby or even move to touch him like many of the other guests had. He just stood there with his wine glass in his wrinkly hands. "I can tell that he will be very powerful someday," he said with a gleam in his eye. "Very powerful."

For some odd reason, Anakin became uncomfortable and, after handing Luke back to a more than happy Breha, he went of in search of Padmé.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing for two hours solid had caused excessive pain to Padmé's feet and, guessing that no one would notice, had put her shoes in her bedroom. Sighing, she walked back out to join her guests.

Suddenly, Padmé found herself being pulled into the adjoining room, something that was not an easy feat considering her weight. Before she could protest, a pair of very familiar lips descended on hers and left her breathless. While her hands moved to intertwine themselves about his neck, his hands slid over her stomach and gently caressed her in tandem with the movement of his lips. Within her, the baby moved upon feeling the presence of her father.

"Anakin," she gasped when he finally released his hold on her. Closing her eyes, she embraced him as he held her close. "I heard whispers," she said softly lest someone in the room next to them should overhear, "whispers that you had been killed."

"Nonsense," Anakin said with a smile as he leaned forward to kiss her again. "I could never leave you alone."

"I was so scared," she whispered, kissing his chest.

"Shhh," he said.

"We must go- we can't be caught."

"No- stay," he begged, pulling her back up against him when she tried to leave. "I don't care if they know we're married." Once again, he tried to calm her fears with a brush of his lips but she pulled away.

"No Anakin," she said sadly, shaking her head. "We have too much at risk here."

"Our children," Anakin said knowingly, placing his hands on her stomach.

She nodded. "We must keep our love a secret- for them."

"For our son…"

"And daughter," she finished with a bright smile.

"What makes you think it's a girl?" he asked, causing her to giggle.  
"My motherly intuition," she said with a beam.

"Uh-huh. Last time you said it was going to be a girl and…"

"I know," she interrupted, her eyes twinkling. "I know I'm right though." Impatiently, she sighed. "Anakin, we had best be getting back to the party- rumors will start if anyone notices that I had disappeared into an empty room for a while with a handsome Jedi."

Anakin too sighed. "Promise me that you will wait up for me tonight."

"Anakin…"

"I need to be with you," he all but moaned as he pulled her back into his arms. "Promise me," he pleaded into the softness of her hair.

"Alright," she said tentatively before she pulled away and caressed his cheek with her hand, "but you must promise to be nice to Palo. He's trying to help us- I do not want you being so mean to him that he leaves."

"Fine," Anakin muttered. "I will be on my best behavior."

"That's what worries me."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Spoiler from the next chapter:** **Three's Company-**

"_It was just a dream," he said lightly. His metallic hand gently touched the japor snipped that rested on her chest. With a slight Force suggestion, he tried to urge her back to sleep. _

Still, she was no ordinary woman and didn't even bat an eye. "Anakin, you don't just dream," she said quietly, turning up her head so she could look him squarely in the eyes. "Was it a premonition?"

A heavy silence ensued.

"Yes," Anakin said slowly. "Please, Padmé, do not concern yourself with it- you worry enough as is."

"Anakin, your well being is tied to mine," she insisted, shaking her head. "If you suffer, I suffer."

"I… I saw darkness," he said in a broken tone, unable to meet her worried eyes. Pulling away from the warmth of her body and the reassuring feeling of her arms about him, Anakin sat on the edge of the bed as he held his head in his hands. "Pain…"

"Is something going to happen to the baby?" she asked fearfully, her hands hastily moving to her stomach as if that gesture alone could protect their unborn baby.

"No," he said flatly with a haggard breath, "it was about me."

There was silence as Padmé laboriously climbed out of the bed and came to stand before him. By the light that was being cast in through the window, Anakin saw how troubled she was.

"Anakin, please tell me- I need to help you," she pleaded. When he reached out to touch her stomach, she pulled away.

"In my dream… there was another woman…"


	7. Three's Company

_"The dark is generous, and it is patient, and it always wins- but in the heart of its strength lies weakness: one lone candle is enough to hold it back. Love is more than a candle. Love can ignite the stars."_ Revenge of the Sith my Matthew Stover 

**Chapter 7: Three's Company**

Only when the last guests had left and her nosy guests were safely in bed did Padmé dare to breathe. So many narrow escapes had occurred that night and she knew only too well that her luck would eventually run out.

When it did, she would loose everything.

Anakin's vow to steal away to her that night caused a tingling feeling within Padmé and, after changing into a purple nightgown that was sure to please him, she began to impatiently wait for him. He would come- that she was sure of, but the anticipation threatened to undo her.

Sighing, she picked up her favorite brush and moved over to the window. There she gently brushed her hair while contentedly feeling the stirring and kicking of the baby within her. Nearly eight months along, she looked down at her swollen middle and thought of the many blissful hours she'd spent in Anakin's arms.

"You look so… beautiful," a soft but reverent voice said from behind her.

The low tone sent chills down Padmé's spine and, with a teasing grin, looked back at Anakin.

"It's only because I'm so much in love with you," she whispered, allowing her hands to fall to her side.

Silently, he took the brush from her hand and gently began to run it through her hair. "Force, I've missed you," he murmured and, for a moment, he paused in his ministrations. "Every day and every moment I was away, you were all I could think of." Setting the brush down on the window ledge, he slowly snaked his hands across her stomach and pulled her up against him.

"Are you saying that our love has distracted you?" she teased him lightly, giving him a fond kiss.

"No… I…" he tried to defend himself but, because she had either outwitted him or was so intoxicating to be around, he couldn't find anything to say. "A most wonderful distraction," he finally conceded.

"Anakin, we need to talk," she said in a tone that instantly warned him that something was wrong. "Please," she said in a voice barely above a whisper, "do not take my baby away from me."

Shocked, Anakin found that he could not speak.

"Please, Anakin," she begged as even her brown eyes pleaded with him. "I want to raise our baby back on Naboo like I had wanted to with Luke."

"But… how will I ever see her?" he sputtered. "How will I ever see you?"

"I… I think you'll have to bear it like I have these past months," she said sorrowfully. In a gentle caress, she covered his hands with hers and held them against her belly. "I just could not live… if you took her away from me," she choked, mournfully shaking her curly head. "Oh, Anakin, you have no idea what it's like," she said, a tear rolling down her face. He wrapped his arms about her and held her even closer. "Do you know what it is like to carry a baby for nine months, to feel him or her kicking and growing within you, but one day your find your womb and arms empty?" Padmé shuddered. "It hurts so much." Resting her head against his arm and closing her eyes, she wept. 

"Padmé," he said tenderly, turning her around so he could look her in the eyes. Lovingly, he cupped her face in his hands and soundly kissed her forehead. "I want you to raise our daughter on Naboo- I will have it no other way." He looked at her sadly and bit his lip. "You must promise me you'll raise her with great love and care."

"I will," she promised, resting her head against his hard chest as he wrapped his arms about her. 

Both suddenly jumped away from each other when they heard a noise. To their surprise and relief, it was Palo. Sheepishly, the artist grinned. "Sorry," he quickly apologized. "I promise to never interrupt you again, but could you tell me where you want me to sleep so I'll be out of your way?"

By the look on her husband's face, Padmé could tell that he was thinking some pretty unfriendly things, but she was not able to stop him before he said through gritted teeth, "Anywhere but with my wife, Palo." 

"Anakin!" Padmé cried out, slapping his arm. "Don't be rude!"

"It's alright," Palo said hastily.

"I guess you'll have to sleep in my room," Padmé said slowly, giving Anakin a hard look when anger flitted across his handsome face.

"But…" Anakin sputtered, all hopes of his romantic night with her suddenly dashed. 

"I really don't want to be in the way," Palo stammered, rather embarrassed to be caught in the middle of this.

"You'd be out of the way back on Naboo."

"Anakin!"

"What?" Anakin snapped. "I need to share my first night back with you with a complete stranger?"

"He's trying to help us," Padmé retorted. "You'd better change your attitude or you'll find yourself sleeping on the couch."

"And where would Palo sleep then?" Anakin sneered. "In bed with you?"

"Anakin!" Padmé cried out again. "Are you hearing what you're saying? You're a Jedi Master now- shouldn't you act in a more mature manner?"

For a moment, Anakin said nothing but coolly regarded the artist. "I'm sorry," he said though he certainly didn't mean it.

Palo flashed Padmé an apologetic smile before disappearing into her bedroom.

"Come- let's go to bed," she said, pulling Anakin along by his arm. 

Not looking forward to the prospect of trying to get cozy with his wife while his rival slept just feet away, Anakin glumly followed her.

This problem should have been the least of his worries.

In the shadows, an unforeseen enemy watched and waited.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
_Three Hours Later_

Bolting upright in the bed, Anakin clutched at his chest as he gasped for breath. While his lungs filled with air, his eyes focused. Safely sleeping beside him was Padmé, her arm curled about the swell of their child. Over on the couch, Palo also contentedly slept.

With a shaking hand, Anakin reached out and placed his hand on the curve of Padmé's stomach. Within her, the baby kicked reassuringly. He laid back down on the bed and, scooting down to where he was even with her waist, rested his head against her stomach as he wrapped his arms about her. 

Closing his eyes, Anakin lost himself in the baby's Force presence and slowed down his heart rate to match that of his daughter's.

Still, the darkness haunted him.

Even though immersed in the Force, Anakin felt gentle hands running through his hair. Opening his eyes, he found Padmé's brown ones worriedly watching him.

"Anakin, are you alright?" she whispered while he moved back up to where they were looking each other in the eyes.

"I couldn't sleep," he murmured, allowing her to snuggle against him.

She sighed and gently caressed him. "You had a bad dream, didn't you?" Accusation was light in her voice but her words still made Anakin feel uneasy.

"It was just a dream," he said lightly. His metallic hand gently touched the japor snipped that rested on her chest. With a slight Force suggestion, he tried to urge her back to sleep.

Still, she was no ordinary woman and didn't even bat an eye. "Anakin, you don't just dream," she said quietly, turning up her head so she could look him squarely in the eyes. "Was it a premonition?" 

A heavy silence ensued.

"Yes," Anakin said slowly. "Please, Padmé, do not concern yourself with it- you worry enough as is."

"Anakin, your well being is tied to mine," she insisted, shaking her head. "If you suffer, I suffer." 

"I… I saw darkness," he said in a broken tone, unable to meet her worried eyes. Pulling away from the warmth of her body and the reassuring feeling of her arms about him, Anakin sat on the edge of the bed as he held his head in his hands. "Pain…"

"Is something going to happen to the baby?" she asked fearfully, her hands hastily moving to her stomach as if that gesture alone could protect their unborn baby.

"No," he said flatly with a haggard breath, "it was about me."

There was silence as Padmé laboriously climbed out of the bed and came to stand before him. By the light that was being cast in through the window, Anakin saw how troubled she was.

"Anakin, please tell me- I need to help you," she pleaded. When he reached out to touch her stomach, she pulled away.

"In my dream… there was another woman…"

Gasping, Padmé stared at him in shock. "But… why?"

"I don't know," he replied helplessly. "Padmé, I do not know what it means, but I will not, I promise- no, I swear- I will never let anything, anyone, or even the Jedi Order come between us," he cried out passionately. "I love you, Padmé, and I never want to be with anyone but you." 

"I know," she said softly, reaching out to touch his hair. "What is really bothering you- we both know that you would never do such a terrible thing."

"I would tell you if I knew," he promised. "It was mostly just feelings- I really can't explain it. I am slipping and there isn't anything I can do to stop it."

"Anakin, I think you should speak with another Jedi- hopefully they could give you more guidance," she said, climbing back into bed with him. Snuggling back under the covers, she gazed up at him.

"No!" Anakin cried out without even thinking. Hastily, he looked over at the couch to see if he had woken up Palo, but he saw, much to his good fortune, that the artist was still sound asleep. "No. Our love and our children are a blessing- I do not want to risk what little we do have together by getting any of the Jedi involved."

"What about Obi-Wan?" she asked, propping herself up on one elbow. "You said he was as powerful as Master Windu and as wise as Master Yoda."

Somehow, Anakin found himself beat. "I'll speak to someone tomorrow," he promised. Already, he was dreading the confrontation.

Satisfied, Padmé soon nodded off to sleep, but Anakin could not enter into slumber and consequently remained awake pondering for quite some time.

In the shadows, the darkness smiled in triumph.

Night had come.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Spoiler for the next chapter:** **As Wise as Master Yoda**

_All of the sudden, Luke cried out, "Dada!"_

Shocked, everyone, including a startled Siri who covered her ears, gaped at the baby. 

"Um… did he just say what I think he just said?" Obi-Wan asked in bewilderment.

Before Anakin could reply, Luke practically screamed, "Dada!" as he reached up and grabbed at Anakin's face.

"I think so," Anakin said sheepishly as he pulled the baby's fingers away from his face.

"Mama?" Luke asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I didn't know he was talking yet," Obi-Wan said in an impressed voice.

"I didn't either," Anakin admitted, becoming increasingly distressed as Luke continued to call out for his parents. When the baby burst into sobs, Anakin gently rubbed Luke's back but he continued to cry.

"He want's his mama, whoever that is," Obi-Wan helpfully supplied.

"Mama!" Luke derisively screamed. 

"Who is his 'mama'?" Obi-Wan asked worriedly, for it was evident that he was getting a headache with all the racket similar to Siri's. As realization dawned on his face, he carefully took Luke from Anakin and, as the baby started to scream, held out the squirming boy to Siri.

As Siri fervently shook her head in protest, Luke continued to wail.  



	8. As Wise as Master Yoda

_The dark is generous, and it is patient. It is the dark that seeds cruelty into justice, that drips contempt into compasion, that poisons love with grains of doubt." _Revenge of the Sith by Matthew Stover

**Chapter 8: As Wise as Master Yoda**

Not for the first time since she'd married Anakin, Padmé woke up to find an empty bed. Rolling over, she buried her face in his pillow, smelling the scent that was his. Only the growling of her stomach persuaded her to get out of bed and start the day.

As the baby had put an increased pressure on her bladder, she immediately rushed to the 'fresher and soon found herself standing face to face with the exiting Palo. Freshly shaven though still a little bleary eyed, it took him a moment to register that it was Padmé he had run into. "Good morning," he said with a yawn as he tied his robe. "Did you sleep well last night?" 

Uncertainty and worry filled Padmé as she remembered the desperation in Anakin's voice the night before. "Yes," she said quietly, resting her head against the metal door frame.

"I am very sorry if I had been in the way," he apologized once more. "I just wondered because… well, I had woken up in the middle of the night and, not that I was eavesdropping or anything, but I could tell that something was wrong."

Just how much had he seen? 

"Anakin has always had troubling dreams," she explained wearily, "but last night's happened to be worse than usual."   
Palo slowly nodded. "Padmé," he said earnestly as she tried to slip into the fresher, snatching her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze, "you know that you can always tell me anything." 

"Palo," she said sadly, "there just are some things you do not want to know."

Before he could further insist, the door flung open to reveal an excited Sola and Sabé. Both stopped in shock as they saw Palo standing there seemingly holding Padmé's hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sola stammered, hastily pulling away the curious Sabé and shutting the door behind them.

Sighing, Padmé had a feeling that she was in for a very long day.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_Jedi Temple_

Running his hands through his still-tousled hair, Anakin prayed that he would be able to make it to his quarters before anyone noticed that he had been gone. The turbolift was belligerently slow and he kept frustrated kept jamming his thumb against the button. The youngling in there with him, who had first just stood there in complete awe of Anakin, was now worriedly watching him.

Not bothering to flash the child a smile, Anakin bolted out of the turbolift the moment it opened and hastily made his way down the corridor to his quarters. As it was still early in the morning, there was no one in sight, but Anakin wasn't about to take any chances.

At last in the comfort of his own quarters, Anakin quickly shut the door behind him, calmed down his racing heart as he smoothed his hair, and promptly opened the door and stepped out. No one that had just walked by would have believed that he had literally sprinted all the way from Padmé's apartment to his speeder to his quarters.

Being sneaky was one of his many talents.

Kit Fisto walked past him and Anakin respectfully nodded to him.

Soon, he reached the crèche where Anakin found the still sleeping Luke. The sight brought a rare smile to Anakin's face, and he lovingly placed the discarded blanket over the baby's torso before kissing Luke's forehead. 

Despite his efforts to not wake his son, Anakin found a familiar pair of blue eyes blinking up at him. With a yawn and several eye rubbings, Luke eventually sat up and gave Anakin a tired grin as he outstretched his chubby arms.

Gladly, Anakin picked up both Luke and the baby's trusty blanket. The moment he was in his father's arms, Luke popped his thumb back into his mouth and, holding his worn blanket close, fell asleep snuggled against Anakin's chest.

Minutes later, Anakin found himself standing in front of an all too familiar place.

"Ah, Anakin!" Obi-Wan said upon opening the door to his quarters. "It is good to see you… even at this early hour." Stepping aside, he allowed Anakin to enter. Jovially, he clapped Anakin on the shoulder and immediately lowered his tone upon seeing the sleeping Luke. "Why don't you join us for breakfast?"

Curiously looking over at the small table, Anakin saw Siri. By the looks of it, she'd had a really rough night- her hands clutched at a decaf mug while her nearly closed eyes looked at him through small slits. Her hair was everywhere and overall she was much disheveled.

"No wise comments," Obi-Wan warned him. "She's really not in the mood, and you know how she can be."

Hiding the smile that came to his face, Anakin sat down at the table with Obi-Wan and helped himself to some fruit. At this, Luke woke up and immediately began to fuss, so Anakin gave him the bottle he had brought along with him. 

"So, what brings you here so early in the morning?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I had a really… disturbing dream," Anakin said slowly.

All of the sudden, Luke cried out, "Dada!"

Shocked, everyone, including a startled Siri who covered her ears, gaped at the baby.

"Um… did he just say what I think he just said?" Obi-Wan asked in bewilderment.

Before Anakin could reply, Luke practically screamed, "Dada!" as he reached up and grabbed at Anakin's face.

"I think so," Anakin said sheepishly as he pulled the baby's fingers away from his face.

"Mama?" Luke asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I didn't know he was talking yet," Obi-Wan said in an impressed voice.

"I didn't either," Anakin admitted, becoming increasingly distressed as Luke continued to call out for his parents. When the baby burst into sobs, Anakin gently rubbed Luke's back but he continued to cry.

"He want's his mama, whoever that is," Obi-Wan helpfully supplied.

"Mama!" Luke derisively screamed.

"Who is his 'mama'?" Obi-Wan asked worriedly, for it was evident that he was getting a headache with all the racket similar to Siri's. As realization dawned on his face, he carefully took Luke from Anakin and, as the baby started to scream, held out the squirming boy to Siri.

As Siri fervently shook her head in protest, Luke continued to wail. 

At loss for what to do, Anakin took Luke back into his arms and, holding him up, asked, "Do you want to go see your mommy?" 

Immediately, Luke stopped crying though his face remained red.

"That's odd," Obi-Wan said apprehensively. "Well, you know that if you are ever spending the night in the Temple, you are always more than welcome to talk to me," Obi-Wan said, his eyes twinkling as he tried to go back to their original conversation. 

"Master!"

"Obi-Wan, Anakin," he gently reminded him. "No, I am curious about where you go, but it is none of my business."

"I am curious as to why Siri is here," Anakin said ruefully though he very well knew that his former master and his friend were a few of the most innocent people he knew.

"Ah, well, she ran out of decaf so Siri thought she would come and drink all of mine," Obi-Wan shrugged. "I am not one to say no to a female who is going through PMS."

"Good point," Anakin readily agreed.

"So, what was this dream about?" Obi-Wan said in a more serious tone.

"I… could we talk about it later?" Anakin asked slowly, uneasily shifting about in his seat. "I didn't know that we were going to have company."

"Well, I think Siri is to the point where she can't hear us," Obi-Wan laughed, waving a hand in front of Siri's unblinking eyes, "but how about we go discuss it in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. We can have Siri watch Luke for you."

"I heard that Kenobi," Siri snapped.

"Oh dear," Obi-Wan sighed. "We had best leave before she can move."   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_Ten Minutes Later, Room of a Thousand Fountains_

"I know that you have been plagued by bad dreams and premonitions for years," Obi-Wan said as they sat down, "but what different about this one."

"I… in most of my dreams, it contained premonitions about one person but… this one, it promised to ruin many people," Anakin said quietly, "including myself."

"I see," Obi-Wan said thoughtfully. "So, what was it about?" 

"There were things in it that I couldn't event tell P…" Startled, Anakin stopped mid sentence, angry at himself for nearly giving himself away. "I am slipping, Obi-Wan. I know that on the outside I seem to be more reserved and mature, but inside… there is this furnace that keeps igniting and it constantly threatens to overcome me." His blue eyes shone with the trouble that was kept within them. "I'm afraid I might fall," he confessed, his voice barely above a whisper.

"To the Dark Side?" Obi-Wan said in a choked voice.

Slowly, Anakin nodded. "Master, I done such… terrible things." His haunted eyes found Obi-Wan's. "I know you found out about the Sand People, but on General Grevious' ship… I killed Count Dooku.

Gesturing that this was not new information, Obi-Wan urged him to continue on.

"Palpatine told me to… that it was the right thing to do. Master… Obi-Wan, I did what he said- I cut of Dooku's head." Anakin nervously licked his lips. "Intentionally- I wanted to."

Horrified, Obi-Wan just stared at Anakin.

"I am… not the hero everyone thinks I am," Anakin stammered. "I am a coward…" 

"No, you're not," Obi-Wan insisted, much to Anakin's surprise. By then, the horrified look was gone from his face though he seemed a little… disappointed. "The fact that you admitted something so difficult has convinced me that you are indeed worthy of the title Hero With No Fear. A coward hides his secrets, but you, willingly and without being requested to do so, have told me your secret. For that, I am proud of you."

"You should not be," Anakin said gravely. "I have many more secrets, but I can't tell you them right now."

"Luke is your son, isn't he?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin gaped at him. "Master! How dare you…" 

"Do not ruin my trust in you by lying to me," Obi-Wan said firmly, holding up his hand.

"But… how?" Anakin sputtered.

"Anakin, I lived with you for fifteen very long years. Luke is the exact image of you- he even smiles like you." Obi-Wan shook his head. "I am not as ignorant as you take me for." 

"Does anyone suspect?" Anakin asked worriedly, suddenly feeling feverish.

"Fortunately… no," Obi-Wan said, patting him on the arm. "I have done my share of covering up your tracks, including where you go every night."

Anakin blanched.

"I will eventually have my curiosity satisfied when you decide to tell me," Obi-Wan said as if he were reading Anakin's mind, "but it shall be on your own terms at a time of your choosing."

"Thank you, Obi-Wan."

"First, tell me about this dream- we can discuss your love life later." 

Giving a shaky laugh, Anakin quickly sobered. "Most of my dream was just feelings- darkness, hatred, fear…" He shook his head in confusion. "I have been having dreams like those for years, but it was the end that worried me the most."

"You fell?" Obi-Wan inferred.

"No. There was a woman- not Luke's mother."

"Ah, I see," Obi-Wan said thoughtfully as he stood up and began to pace.

"I was connected to her somehow."

"What did she look like?"

"Tall, brown hair… pretty," Anakin conceded. "Pretty much nondescript."

"Did you recognize her?"

"No- that's what worried me. I have a feeling that things are going to take a turn for the worst hear soon," Anakin said worriedly, "and I am going to take the brunt of it."

"Well, I shall always be here for you, Anakin," Obi-Wan offered. "Always."   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Spoiler for the next chapter:** **The Secret Council**

_While Padmé and Anakin contentedly slept in each other's arms that night, the darkness was awake and ready._

"My master," a male voice whispered from beneath the mask he wore. It was the image of a skull but, unlike most masks, it conformed to his face and moved in tandem with his talking.

Sidious turned his chair to face him.

"I have brought you the most wonderful news," the cloaked being whispered. "It will crush your enemies."

"Yes," the darkness said impatiently.

"Senator Amidala is carrying Skywalker's child," the voice hissed.

Intrigued, the Sith Lord sat up straight in his chair. "Are you sure of this?" 

"Yes, My Lord- I have heard such confirmation from their very mouths. Luke is also their son."

"You have pleased me," Sidious said, the emotion not reaching his fiery eyes.

"I have more," the shadow said.  



	9. The Secret Council

_"Treachery is the way of the Sith."_ Revenge of the Sith by Matthew Stover

**Chapter 9: The Secret Council**

Feeling much relief after his discussion with Obi-Wan, Anakin rushed from the Room of a Thousand Fountains, determined to keep his promise to Luke. 

When he reached Obi-Wan's quarters, he found that the door was cracked open. Quietly, so as to not disturb Luke if he was sleeping again, Anakin crept inside. A few steps in, he could hear the refreshing sound of Luke's laughter off in the distance. 

Following the sound, he walked in the direction of Obi-Wan's room. By then, Siri's laughter was mixing with that of the baby's. 

Because neither of them had noticed them, Anakin was able to stand in the door way and watch the touching sight without disturbing them.

Her headache obviously gone and in a better mood, Siri sat cross-legged on Obi-Wan's bed. Gently holding up Luke with her hands on his waist, she had him in a standing position. Luke's body stayed as he remained unfocused. Hands in his mouth, he delightedly giggled at this feat.

Still, Siri eventually felt Anakin's presence and, scooping Luke into her arms and wiping the smile off her face, she looked up at Anakin. "Did you finish talking with Obi-Wan?" she asked, frowning as Luke finally lost his balance and yanked her blond hair as he toppled down onto his bottom.

Nodding, Anakin silently strode over to the bed and scooped up the still-wiggling Luke into his arms.

"Let me guess, he spent most of the time lecturing you," Siri said dryly.

"Actually," Anakin said with a short laugh, "we talked and he helped me out some." For a moment, he just stood there, biting his lip, before he gave her a half-bow and turned to leave.

"Anakin?" Siri hesitantly called out.

Turning back around, Anakin saw his fried still sitting on the bed, nervously fingering her hair. "Anakin," she repeated. "You know that, if something were to happen to you, I would gladly take care of Luke for you." A shy smile spread across her face. "I know it seems like I don't always like him, but I would be proud to be his master if… if…" 

"Thank you," Anakin said sincerely. "That means a lot to me."

"But don't get killed too soon," Siri said sternly, causing him to laugh. "Who else will help me give Obi-Wan grey hairs?"   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Unbeknownst to Anakin, a worried Jedi watched the familiar fighter fly off in the direction of 500 Replublica.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Soon, Anakin was walking onto the veranda in Padmé's apartment, Luke happily gurgling in his arms.

And stopped dead in his steps.

Over on the couch was Padmé and Palo. They appeared to be talking with each other, but it wasn't this that bothered Anakin- it was the fact that Palo had his hands on Padmé's stomach and was rubbing the swell.

Had Luke not cried out at that precise moment, Anakin would have either surely dropped him or fled back to his fighter, but at the sound, Padmé whipped around to find Anakin staring at them.

"Anakin!" she cried out, a wide smile spreading across her lovely face as she pulled away from Palo and rushed towards her husband. First, she kissed Luke's blond head before throwing her arms about Anakin and kissing him soundly. When she breathlessly pulled away from him a minute later, she smoothed the front of his tunic. "Did you take my advice?" she asked quietly so Palo could not hear, her brown eyes covered with worry.

"Yes," Anakin sighed, still eying Palo suspiciously.

"Did you talk with Obi-Wan?"

Anakin nodded. Upon seeing the love that was radiating from her eyes and his wife's obvious concern, his disappointment and jealously slowly ebbed away.

"Hello, my little one!" Padmé cooed to Luke as she took him into her arms and kissed his chubby but slobber covered cheeks. Continuing to kiss him, much to Luke's delight, she looked up at Anakin with complete adoration emitting from her. "It's a good thing you're here- Bail, Mon, and other Senators are going to meet here soon," she said, playfully slapping his arm when he wrinkled his nose.

"Let me guess- to discuss politics," Anakin grinned, following her over to the couch. Sitting down next to her with his back to Palo, it was evident that he was intending to shut out the artist.

Laughing, Padmé held up Luke before her and continued to talk baby talk with her son. "You wanna become a widdle politicianpoo?" she giggled, much to Anakin's displeasure.

"No, tell Mommy that you are going to grow up to be a big Jedi Knight," Anakin teased, laughing as Luke gave them confused looks.

"Miss Padmé, the delegation has arrived," See Threepio fretted as he pattered into the room. 

Worried, Padmé quickly looked at Anakin then at Palo who wasn't paying any attention. "Palo, could you please do me a favor?" she begged. "Could you watch Luke long enough for us to get through this meeting."

"Of course!" Palo said cheerfully, taking the outstretched Luke.

Instantly, the baby began to wail so heartbrokenly that Padmé whisked him back into her loving arms. "Oh, my poor baby," she said softly, holding him close as his crying lessened. "I hope the Senators don't mind the extra company," she told Anakin.

"I don't know… he might spy on us."

Before Padmé could admonish her husband, Bail and the others solemnly strode in. As the Senators quietly greeted Padmé and Anakin, they gave Palo curious looks but otherwise remained silent as they sat down. 

"It is good to see you again," Bail finally said to Palo, uneasiness in his air, "but Padmé, how can we know he is to be trusted?"

"I have known Palo since childhood," she said, a little miffed by her friend's doubting of her opinion. 

Though still uneasy, the other Senators seemed reluctant to say anything, but Mon Mothma eventually spoke. "I know your trust means a great deal, but why do you trust him?"

Quickly, Padmé assured them of Padmé's past.

After that, they began to discuss the true meaning of the meeting.

"We have become increasingly concerned about Palpatine's seemingly unending thirst for power," Bail told Anakin and Palo. "We are unsure of how far he will go in his quest."

Reluctantly, Anakin nodded, uneasily shifting about in his seat. "Just yesterday, he requested that I be put on the Jedi Council as his personal representative."

A shock rippled through the guests.

"So, his hand has stretched to even that of the Jedi Council?" a Senator asked unbelievingly.

"I'm afraid so."

"So, is that the reason why you're on the Council?"

Hastily, Anakin shook his head. "The Council decides who they keep on the Council, neither the Chancellor nor anyone else."

Approval appeared on the Senator's faces. 

"And how does the Jedi Council feel about the Chancellor's powers?" Mon Mothma asked.

"They are opposed to it," Anakin said slowly, feeling some guilt over betraying his friend, "and will do anything to see justice returned to the Galaxy." 

"Anakin," Bail said slowly, "how would you like to join our campaign. With the Hero With No Fear on our side, perhaps we can bring an end to this corruption."

Shock filled Anakin as he realized what the Senator was requesting of him. Yet, he then saw Padmé's hopeful gaze as she paused him her tending to Luke to silently plead with him. "I…" he stammered uneasily, feeling overwhelmed by all of the powerful faces watching him. "I need some time to think about it… to consult with the Council, of course," he said sadly, momentarily hanging his head.

"Are you sure you have decided your loyalties?" Bail asked gently.

"Yes," Anakin said fervently. "I do not agree with Palpatine's politics and, though he is a friend of mine, I am sure he will respect my differing opinion."

Satisfied, Bail thoughtfully stroked his goatee and nodded. His gaze then shifted to Palo. "You had better not say a word about anything you have learned here," he warned, a threat thinly coating his words. "We will know if you do."   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

While Padmé and Anakin contentedly slept in each other's arms that night, the darkness was awake and ready.

"My master," a male voice whispered from beneath the mask he wore. It was the image of a skull but, unlike most masks, it conformed to his face and moved in tandem with his talking.

Sidious turned his chair to face him.

"I have brought you the most wonderful news," the cloaked being whispered. "It will crush your enemies." 

"Yes," the darkness said impatiently.

"Senator Amidala is carrying Skywalker's child," the voice hissed. 

Intrigued, the Sith Lord sat up straight in his chair. "Are you sure of this?"

"Yes, My Lord- I have heard such confirmation from their very mouths. Luke is also their son." 

"You have pleased me," Sidious said, the emotion not reaching his fiery eyes.

"I have more," the shadow said. 

Eagerly, the Sith motioned for him to continue.

"Many Senators are planning to rebel against you."

The Sith Lord licked his lips. "Who are they so I may crush them and their pathetic rebellion?"

"Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, Amidala…" 

"That woman certainly has become reckless. It's probably the doing of my future apprentice."

The cloaked being shook his head. "I think you will have a harder time turning him than it would seem, My Lord. He has his wife and children to keep him from turning."

"I have already considered that," Sidious snapped impatiently. "Did you not think I could foresee this?" 

The cloaked being trembled in fear. "No, My Lord…"

"I have new plan, one that will bring Skywalker down on his knees." The Sith slightly turned and looked into the shadows. "Perfect…" he hissed.

A being stepped forth.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Spoiler for the next chapter:** **What Padmé Overheard**

"_I have a message for you, Master Skywalker!" a padawan exclaimed as he barged into the meeting room, making the three occupants start. Even Luke, who was moaning in a muffled way because his hands were in his mouth, stared up at the newcomer._

"Oh dear," Anakin sighed as he took the datapad. "What will it be next? Tea with some Senators…"

"Dinner parties with Senator Am…"

"Or an opera with the Chancellor," Anakin groaned, dropping the pad into his lap, burying his face in his hands.

"Cheer up- at least it's free," Obi-Wan said positively.

"Dada!" 

All Anakin knew was that a certain cranky padawan was going to be staying in the crèche for a nice, long nap.  



	10. What Padme Overheard

**Chapter 10: What Padmé Overheard**

_The Next Day_

During the next day, Anakin got to spend some quality time with his son. As soon as he was able to pry the baby out of Sola's doting arms, he rushed back to the Temple for he was late for a briefing.

Not caring that the others would view Luke as an unwelcome distraction in the briefing room, Anakin went on in and quietly took a seat in the back next to Knight Vos. The Jedi gave him a slight nod before turning his attention back to Obi-Wan who was talking at the center of the room.

"Our intelligence is still searching for any trace of General Grevious and the missing Separatist leaders, but we still need to be prepared for when the time comes," Obi-Wan said loudly, scanning the room with a puzzled look in his eyes. When he saw Anakin sitting in the back row, his shoulders slumped in a relieved way and a wry smile tugged at the corner of his lips upon seeing the squirming Luke.

Indeed, Luke was anxious to get away from his father's grip. At first, he had just wiggled, but moments later, he was wrenching his body around so forcefully that Anakin struggled to keep his grip on the baby. 

Next to him, Quinlan Vos watched the proceedings with an amused look on his face.

"Dada!" Luke screamed on the top of his lungs.

The room went dead silent.

"Um…" Obi-Wan said uncertainly, having forgotten what he was talking about. His bemused eyes found Anakin's panicked ones. "It seems that our new esteemed Jedi Master is having a hard time making his padawan behave."

Despite themselves, the gathered clone troopers and Jedi laughed, but Anakin was too relieved to care.

"May the Force be with you all," Obi-Wan said solemnly as he flipped off the projector. Murmurs and a little laughter filled the room as everyone turned to leave.

Standing up and holding the wailing Luke in his arms, Anakin carefully made his way down to where Obi-Wan stood waiting for him.

"I'm sorry," Anakin heartily apologized, setting Luke down on the floor, "I have no idea what got into him like that."

Still not happy, Luke continued to whine and forcefully grabbed at Anakin's boots.

"Maybe he's sensing something we're not," Obi-Wan suggested doubtfully, looking down at the perturbed Luke.

"I hope not," Anakin sighed, distractedly running his hands through his hair, rather embarrassed by the way Luke continued to howl.

"Maybe he misses his 'mama'," Obi-Wan said quietly, giving Anakin a hard look.

"What?" Anakin started, trying his best to not gape at the older man.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan replied gently, "do not deny the feelings you have tried so hard to hide but have been unable too. I am not quite as oblivious as you might think." 

Sighing, Anakin slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"You are quite the lucky man- you are the only man she would take time for to start a life with," Obi-Wan congratulated, patting Anakin on the back as they sat down. "And you also need to be congratulated about your other little one- will she be raised in the Temple also?" 

"No," Anakin sighed wearily, slumping over as he studied his hands. "I promised her that she would be able to raise the baby on Naboo- you have no idea what it's doing to her to not be able to see Luke as much as she needs."

Obi-Wan gave him a sympathetic look. "And are there going to be more…um, little Skywalkers running about?" By the look on his face, Anakin could tell that his former master had mixed feelings about potentially training another Anakin.  
"I don't know…"

"I have a message for you, Master Skywalker!" a padawan exclaimed as he barged into the meeting room, making the three occupants start. Even Luke, who was moaning in a muffled way because his hands were in his mouth, stared up at the newcomer.

"Oh dear," Anakin sighed as he took the datapad. "What will it be next? Tea with some Senators…"

"Dinner parties with Senator Am…"

"Or an opera with the Chancellor," Anakin groaned, dropping the pad into his lap, burying his face in his hands.

"Cheer up- at least it's free," Obi-Wan said positively.

"Dada!" 

All Anakin knew was that a certain cranky padawan was going to be staying in the crèche for a nice, long nap.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_That Evening, Coruscant Opera House_

Because he had felt reluctant about leaving Luke alone with the already stressed Crèche Master, Anakin had arrived late and consequently had to run up the stairs to the Chancellor's box. Many of the ladies he passed gave him approving glances and the waiting paparazzi readied their equipment, but he was gone before they could even open their mouths.

Pausing only to catch his breath for going inside, Anakin nervously ran his gloved hand through his hair before opening the door.

Much to his surprise, he found that the Chancellor was not alone. With him were Sly Moore and Mas Ameda, but this was of no surprise to him.

Padmé and Palo were there. She was sitting next to Palpatine with Palo on her right, and their heads were once more bent together as they whispered to each other.

Jealousy welled up in Anakin, but he managed to wipe any traces of it from his face before he walked down the small steps to the Chancellor's side, relieved that the opera hadn't started yet. "I'm sorry I am late- I had a few important things to tend to."

"Ah, Anakin! I am glad you came!" Palpatine said warmly. Turning his head to his aids, he said in a more commanding tone, "Leave us." He watched the two beings leave the box before gesturing for Anakin to sit down next to him.

By then, Padmé and Palo were watching Anakin with surprised looks on their faces.

Dully, Anakin noted the beautiful dress she was wearing before returning his attention back to his host.

"I hope you don't mind that I invited along a couple of friends," Palpatine apologized, lightly gesturing to the other two. "With the war being almost over, I am feeling increasingly guilty about having neglected my friends. Speaking of wars," he said in a quieter tone, "I am surprised that the Jedi have kept you here on Corusant so long- shouldn't you be out fighting to end this disaster?" 

Anakin shook his head. "I am needed here."

"Of course- you have your padawan to look over," he said knowingly, a small smile forming on his lips. "Surely the Jedi have given you some business to work on during your stay on this planet." 

Reluctantly, Anakin nodded his head, refusing to look at Palpatine.

"Might I inquire as to what your mission is, or are you bound to keep it a secret?" Palpatine asked with a small laugh. "I know how secretive your Order can be."

"We're not secretive- we're cautious about to whom we share our inner workings," Anakin replied, fuming slightly.

"I'm sorry- I did not mean to speak badly about your Order," Palpatine hastily apologized. He studied Anakin's face for a moment. "They asked you to do something you did not feel was right," he deduced. 

"Actually… no," Anakin replied tersely. "I have no problems with doing what they implied."

"You are here to spy on me."

"No," Anakin said quietly, giving his friend a hard look, "I am making sure nothing happens to you." 

"I see…" Palpatine said. "I am once again pleased by your dedication but… the most disturbing news has reached my ears." 

Without him having said anything, Anakin very well knew what the Chancellor was about to say.

"I have heard that you have taken the side of the noble delegation that believes I should step down."

"Not exactly… we just want peace to return to the Galaxy," Anakin said patiently, splaying his hands. "I… we all want it," he said a little sadly. "I want to go back to the time when there were no troubles…"

"Bad dreams?" 

"Yes," Anakin replied slowly.

"I remember how you used to have some rather disturbing dreams, or premonitions as you call them," Palpatine said grimly. "After you experience one, you always have this… haunted look on his face."

"Mostly, they are about death, but this time… it was different."

"Do you mind telling me what it was about?" Palpatine asked in his traditional fatherly tone.

"I… I'm slipping," Anakin admitted.

"We all do, from time to time," Palpatine sympathized, giving him a sad smile. "Have I ever told you about the story of Darth Plaguies the Foolish as I call him."

Anakin shook his head no.

"Well… I'm actually not that surprised," Palpatine said, dropping his voice even lower. "They don't teach those sort of things at the Temple do they? What happened was essentially this- back when there were Sith, one of the Dark Lords claimed that he had the power to stop death."

"Is this a true story?" Anakin asked a little doubtfully.

"Yes- don't let your teachings confuse you," Palpatine chided. "It took him many years to discover this secret, but once he did, he taught it to his apprentice." A slightly rueful look came across his face. "What was ironic was this- for his apparent ability to stop death, he was neither able to save his own nor foresaw the night when his apprentice came to him in his sleep."

"I'm not sure if I understand," Anakin said slowly.

"Anakin, sometimes people become so intent on seeing to it that the future not come true that they sacrifice everything that lies before them," Palpatine explained. "How do you know that your attempts to keep this premonition from happening aren't causing it to become true?" 

"I don't think anyone can ever be certain."

Because he was sitting on the other side of Palpatine far away from his wife, Anakin had not seem the horrified look that had spread across Padmé's face as she overheard what her former mentor and her husband were conversing about. He also did not notice the way that her hands gripped the armrests of her seat until her knuckles became white. 

"I am not feeling so well," she moaned, her stomach flying to her stomach.

The three men jumped and turned towards her.

"Padmé, what is it?" Palo asked worriedly, his frantic eyes trying to read her face.

"I need to get out of here," she gasped, already moving up the stairs despite the other's protestations.

"I am sorry, but we have to leave," Palo called over his shoulder as he followed her out of the box.

Acting on instinct, Anakin tried to follow them but was held down by Palpatine's firm hand. "Let them go," he said cautiously, "I would not upset that young man there if I were you."

Ten minutes later, Anakin found out that there had been an assassination attempt on Padmé's life and that she had been escorted to Corusant's MedWard.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Spoiler for the next chapter: A Familiar Face**

_Unfortunately for Anakin's temper, Palo chose that moment to step into the room. Seemingly unharmed though quite depressed, he hadn't noticed the visitors yet for he was busy buttoning the cuffs of his shirt._

That is, until Anakin, with a primal roar, shoved the man against the wall with such a force that made the room seem to shake and Palo's eyes roll.

"You filthy son of a Sith!" Anakin screamed, continuing to slam the man against the wall, his hands clutching at the front of Palo's shirt.

"Let go of me!" Palo yelled, struggling to get away from the angry Jedi.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan called out, trying to pull Anakin away. "Please stop it- you're scaring her."


	11. A Familiar Face

**Chapter 11: A Familar Face**

Never before had the medics in Coursant's MedWard ever seen such a perturbed Jedi run through their halls, ignoring their warnings and urgings for quiet. Behind him strode an obviously distressed Obi-Wan and a solemn Chancellor. Despite the desperateness of the air, Palpatine calmly walked next to Obi-Wan, his politician aura never leaving him in a crisis such as this.

By then, all of Corusant knew the horrible news- their beloved Senator from Naboo had been in a deadly speeder wreck.

That was all they knew, including for the two Masters and Palpatine. 

Without warning, Anakin shoved through the two swinging doors at the far end of the corridor, panic written over his normally emotion-concealed face. Tears, ones that he had so desperately tried to not shed, matted his eyelashes together, thus making it hard for him to see.

Anakin didn't care- he had to see Padmé. 

Once inside the sterile room that had "Caution" written all over the door in Basic, Anakin stopped dead in his tracks, his face falling.

Lying on the bed with her eyes closed and her hands on top of her bare stomach was Padmé. Many cords and other instruments were attached to her bruised stomach while a faint whirring sound came from the many machines steadily working in the corner.

Behind him, the doors swung open once more as Obi-Wan and the Chancellor finally caught up with him.

Tears began to run down Anakin's face as he saw the numerous angry cuts and bruises that covered not only the swell of her stomach but also her face and hands. Her hair, the same curls that he had enjoyed running his hands through the night of his return, was tangled and charred. One limp hand resting at her side twitched as her face twisted in pain.

"Padmé," he whispered, suddenly feeling weak.

As a warning to Anakin that he wasn't the only one present, Obi-Wan placed a firm hand on Anakin's shoulder.

His red eyes roved up to the wall on which the inside of Padmé's womb was displayed on a screen. Mouth hanging open in incredulousness, Anakin watched as their child moved within her. 

Thank the Force he all but wept.

"Chancellor, do you mind if we have a moment alone- I think it would be best if Anakin and I tended to her a little," Obi-Wan suggested gently. 

Slowly, the Chancellor nodded. "Give her my best regards." Without saying anything more, he turned and left.

Only then did Anakin blink and slowly make his way over to the stretcher. Still, Padmé had not blinked nor moved, something which increasingly frightened Anakin. With his gloved hand, he gently brushed his fingers up her womb and eventually rested them on her cheek. "My love…" he whispered, his tears falling onto her bruised face.

"Anakin?" a broken voice whispered. 

Gasping, he looked down to find Padmé blinking up at him.

"Padmé," he whispered as he bent down and kissed an unblemished part of her face.

Even in her serious condition, Padmé did not loose the caution which had kept their relationship a secret for so long. Her troubled brown eyes momentarily flitted from Anakin's to Obi-Wan's before giving her husband a slight look.

"He knows," Anakin said weakly. 

Nodding, Padmé absentmindedly rubbed her stomach with her fingers. "Is… Luke… alright?"

"Yes, do not worry about him- he is safe in the crèche," Anakin soothed her as he sat down on the bed beside Padmé and sadly touched her hair. "I don't think anyone in a normal state of mind would dare try to get past all those younglings."

A small smile formed on her lips.

Unfortunately for Anakin's temper, Palo chose that moment to step into the room. Seemingly unharmed though quite depressed, he hadn't noticed the visitors yet for he was busy buttoning the cuffs of his shirt.

That is, until Anakin, with a primal roar, shoved the man against the wall with such a force that made the room seem to shake and Palo's eyes roll.

"You filthy son of a Sith!" Anakin screamed, continuing to slam the man against the wall, his hands clutching at the front of Palo's shirt. 

"Let go of me!" Palo yelled, struggling to get away from the angry Jedi.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan called out, trying to pull Anakin away. "Please stop it- you're scaring her."

Even as he smashed his fist against Palo's face, Anakin could hear weeping sounds from over on the bed.

"No, Mi'Lady no!" Obi-Wan cried out.

What was going on, Anakin knew not as he brought his livid face within inches of Palo's bloody one as he hissed, "I am going to kill you for this."

Suddenly, he stopped.

A soft hand touched his back.

"Anakin, please stop it," Padmé begged. When he turned around, he found that she was standing behind him, crying and struggling to remain standing with the numerous cords attached to her.

He let his grip on Palo loosen and the curly-headed man fell to the floor.

"Padmé, please get back in bed," Anakin stammered, guiding her over to it with his bloody hands on her back. Numbly, she did as he requested but the look she gave him as she laid back down was so lost that he almost lost himself in his humility. 

"Great Anakin, always thinking about the moment," Obi-Wan muttered, his lips pursed. "How many other people, besides the Chancellor, did you want to convince that the Chosen One is on a bloody rampage."

"It wasn't his fault," Padmé said sorrowfully, her eyes compassionately watching Palo struggle to stand.

"I'm sure it wasn't," Anakin said tersely. 

Although he probably wouldn't have resumed his punishing of Palo, Anakin didn't know what he was going to do next with Obi-Wan and his wife just staring at him.

It soon happened that he needn't have worried.

At that precise moment, the door flew open to reveal a brown-haired woman. Also quite tattered and bruised, her large blue eyes were full of tears as she gasped and covered her mouth with her shaking hands.

"Oh, Force, help me!" she moaned, swooning on the spot.

Dumbstruck, Anakin stared at the familiar woman.

He had seen her before in a dream…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Spoiler from the next chapter: Padmé's Nemesis**

"_Is there something I do not know?" Obi-Wan asked suspiciously and, although his fingers remained in a healing position on the woman's forehead, his gaze shifted between the couple._

"My… dream," Anakin whispered in a haunted way, his voice catching on the last word.

Gasping, Padmé cradled her stomach with her bruised hands.

"I see…" Obi-Wan said slowly as he stood up. His brow furrowed as he thought the situation through, his eyes clouded over with conflict. "So, what should we do? Throw her outside?"

Even Anakin seemed unsure about what to do with her. Feeling Padmé's gaze on him, Anakin looked up to find his wife mournfully watching him.

"Anakin, you must do what is right," she said in a broken voice.

Looking at her fragile and battered form, Anakin felt fury fries within him. "No!" he cried out, "I will not let anyone come between us!"


	12. Friends and Foes

**Chapter 12: Friends and Foes**

Anakin had laughed at her when Padmé had announced that she was bored, but a hour later, she found herself sipping on a mug of decaf while reading a popular woman's magazine. He had cringed before handing it to her, and that look alone had cheered the Senator up considerable. Though he had just returned her to her apartments and ensured that she was doing well, Anakin kissed her lightly before announcing that her Jedi protectors would be arriving shortly.

As the baby began to kick again almost in protest of his or her father's missing presence, Padmé discarded the magazine and looked down at her sore but rather swollen stomach. The child had been a blessing, one that she thanked the Force for everyday, but as her delivery date drew nearer and nearer, she began to fear that Anakin would be suddenly snatched away from her. Luck had given them time together these past few days, but Padmé knew only too well that their reprieve was about to run out.

There was also another unsettling thought- what if the child resembled neither Palo nor her? How would she explain the fact that he child had blond hair and blue eyes and had a stunning resemblance to the Hero With No Fear?

There was a soft knocking at the door and, a moment later, it slid open. 

Standing in the door uncertainly were two cloaked beings, their hoods drawn up over their faces. One of the beings was nearly a foot taller than the other, and without realizing what she was doing, Padmé stiffened and sucked in her breath.

Her husband had not mentioned who her protectors were to be- as a matter of fact, she highly doubted that he even knew. Nevertheless, Anakin had placed the thing he loved most into the hands of his colleagues, which was quite something in itself due to his over protectiveness, and because of this, Padmé felt them worthy of her own trust.

Before she could even open her mouth the greet them, the two Jedi pulled back their hoods to reveal unfamiliar fasces. Both were human- a female and male. The female had a pleasant face with short-cropped hair, but the male had darker features with a sharp face.

"Senator Amidala?" the woman asked with a bow.

Padmé incline her head and gave what she hoped was a gracious smile.

"The Jedi Council, under Master Skywalker's suggestion, has assigned us to protect you until you are deemed safe, something also to be deemed by said Master Skywalker," the female Jedi said in a flat tone as if she were merely reciting it. "I am Siri Tachi and this is my padawan, Ferus Olin."

Despite herself, a smile spread across Padmé's weary and bruised face- she had heard a lot about this unlikely duo. "Thank you for your kindness," she said. "Please, call me Padmé- all my friends do."

This immediately put a smile on the Knight's face. "You can call me whatever you want." Then, it seemed that she reconsidered her comment upon seeing the smirk that flitted across her padawan's haughty face. "I take that back- I don't want you to call me any of the names my friends have given me.

Beside her, Ferus muttered something about Master Kenobi, causing Padmé to gasp. 

"You know Master Kenobi?"

"I know so much about that man that it is almost sickening," Siri replied, and although it seemed that there was some rivalry between the two Jedi, she harbored great respect for him. "I have been friends with him ever since we were crechelings." For dramatic effect, she seemed to reminisce about the 'good old days.' "I was one of 'Oafy-Wan's' first friends."

"Oafy-One?" Padme asked uncertainally, unsure of whether or not she should maintain a somber face.

"Yes," Siri said solemnly though her eyes twinkled mischievously. "Oh, since he's become such an esteemed Jedi, none of us call him that anymore… well, Anakin perhaps," she added as an afterthought. "At least, not to his face." By then, she had taken a seat next to Padmé's bed and gestured for her silent padawan to do the same.

Over the course of her relationship with Anakin, she had become familiar with many Jedi through his tales, but this Ferus had been quite prevalent in his stories. None of what she had heard was flattering. Anakin disliked the man and, from what he'd reported, the feeling was returned. It was thus ironic that she was sitting there smiling at a man who did not know that she knew many dreadful things about him.

She had a vague feeling that Anakin had not handpicked her protectors.

"I spoke with Anakin earlier after the briefing, and he expressed his concerns about a certain Mr. Palo and the young woman who was in the wreck with you."

At this, Padmé cringed upon remembering her husband's behavior from the previous day. "He was a little… agitated," Padmé conceded, not eager to place her husband in unfavorable light. She had to admit that her opinion of Palo had lessened over the day, especially considering the fact that he had run off and hadn't been heard since.

Honey, Anakin does not become just 'agitated," Siri smirked though no one laughed. 

"I know," Padmé sighed. In the next moment, she cringed as the baby attempted to move in what little space was left in her womb.

Seeing the contorted look on her charge's face, Siri jumped to her feet and grabbed her lightsaber. "What is it?" she cried out.

As soon as the pressure alleviated, Padmé looked up in surprise to find her protector ready to attack the unseen enemy. "It's just the baby trying to moved a little."

"When are you supposed to… pop?" Siri asked bluntly, giving Padmé's stomach an apprehensive look. 

Blushing at the comment, Padmé felt guilt wash over herself. "Any day now."

That seemed to only unsettle the Jedi further. "Great- first Skywalker hired me to be his padawan's nanny, and now I need to learn how to deliver a baby… in just days!"

"Hopefully it will not come to that," Padmé said cheerfully though she had a feeling that her little one would decide to come at the moment Anakin stepped off-planet.

That would just be her luck.

"Wait, did you say that you watched after Anakin's padawan?"

Though she sighed dramatically, Siri did not otherwise complain.

Padmé immediately liked her new friend. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Meanwhile, Anakin was not having such a pleasurable time. It seemed that Mace Windu had been waiting him to return for, the moment Anakin stepped into the Temple, the Master ran up to him. "Anakin, I need to speak with you."

Something in Mace's voice worried Anakin and, forgetting the fact that he needed to go to the crèche, he strode alongside the other man.

Mace led him through many corridors until they came to the one that led into the Council chambers. Waiting for them in the shadows was Obi-Wan. 

"Is something wrong?" Anakin asked almost fearfully.

"I think you ought to be the one who answers that question," Mace said tersely, giving Anakin one of his characteristic hard looks. 

Deciding that silence would be best until he knew more, Anakin said nothing.

"Anakin, what is going on with the Chancellor?" Obi-Wan finally asked in a quiet voice as if he were afraid of being overheard. He refused to look at his former padawan but just stood there stroking his beard thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?"

"He seems more aloof- like he's planning something."

"Has something occurred between the two of you?" Mace asked quickly. "Something has changed her in the past few days and we are not sure if we like it."

Memories of the previous night filled Anakin's head. Before he could stop himself, Anakin found that he was nodding slowly. "Something has changed."

"You felt it too?"

Anakin bit his lip, wondering how much he should expose his friend and mentor. "Yes… the other night, he invited me to attend the opera with him. He… he began questioning my beliefs. In all the time that I've known him, nothing like this has ever happened." Turning away from their scrutinizing gazes, Anakin looked out the window at the panoramic view.

"The Jedi Order?"

"Yes," Anakin breathed, gripping the metal ledge for he feared he'd collapse. For a moment, he hung his head before determinedly gazing out the window at the traffic. "He insisted that I had everything wrong…" 

"Such as…"

"Everything. Anything and everything. He questioned me, the Council, and everything we believe and stand for." Anger riled up inside him but Anakin did nothing to quash it though he knew the two other Jedi were surely exchanging glances behind his back. His greatest fear-the betrayal of a friend he'd trusted for years- now laid on the table before his two friends. "I just wonder how long he's been thinking that all the while he spoon fed-me his praise."

"Probably for quite some time," Obi-Wan said cautiously, obviously surprised when Anakin did not retort.

"There's more," Anakin said slowly. "He knows about my dreams- that concerns me the most. What kind of a person knows the inner workings of another's mind?" 

"Someone we need to keep a careful eye on," Mace said sharply, causing the other two to look at him in surprise.

"Anakin, you remember our discussion about how a Sith Lord might be within Palpatine's inner circle?" Obi-Wan asked, receiving a nod from the young man. "If we find that being, we might be able to solve a lot of these mysteries."

"My faith in him has been shaken in ways that can't possibly be described," Anakin shook hi head, tears welling in his blue, troubled eyes. "He spoke of something rather… disturbing."

"What?" Mace asked, his eyes flashing dangerously and his nostrils flaring.

"Have either of you heard of a Darth Pelagious?"

A tense look was exchanged between the two other Masters. "Where did you hear about him?" Mace Windu asked.

Without Anakin saying anything more, the Masters knew.

"So, you two were sitting by yourselves in an empty opera box discussing not only the failures of the Jedi Order but also the workings of a deceased Sith?" Obi-Wan asked a little dubiously.

All Anakin could do was nod. "Palo and Padmé were there- I think she might have heard a little…" he trailed off with a frown. Suddenly, it occurred to him.

The discussion.

Her feeling ill.

The speeder wreck.

"I have been so stupid," Anakin moaned, hitting his metal fist against the wall. For a minute, he silently fumed. "That was why she left- because of it, she was nearly assassinated."

Thunderstruck faces stared at him.

"I mean," Anakin continued on, rambling a little in his feverish state, " how did he know about that Sith- I looked him up in the Archives and found no trace of him? How did the assassin know that Padmé had left?"

"A great mystery has befallen us," Obi-Wan mused.

"Is there anything else?" Mace asked almost fearfully.

"Yes," Anakin said, much to their horror. "There is."

"What?" 

"I think Palpatine is hiding things from us- including the location of General Grevious."

"What makes you say that?" Obi-Wan asked sharply, causing Anakin to wither.

"He kept implying that I should be out there looking of him… and that I was wasting my time here." Anakin paused and licked his suddenly dry lips. "I think he would have told me more if I'd been more… compliant.

"This is disturbing," Mace Windu announced, the weight of it all settling down on them. "Anakin, I have an unofficial mission for you- you must get Palpatine to reveal General Grevious' location."   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Spoiler For the Next Chapter: Obi-Wan confronts Padmé about the troubled Anakin

_"Padmé, listen to me!" he begged, sitting on the edge of his seat. "The moment we locate General Grevious, I shall be sent off planet. I do not want Anakin to be left behind with this great burden."_

"It's his dream," she whispered. Her brown eyes met his. "Obi-Wan, it's eating him alive! Force know if he's slept or eaten sice…" 

"So, it's worse than I thought," he muttered. 

"Obi-Wan, you mustn't leave him!" she pleaded.

"I must go where the Council sends me."

"I personally think that keeping the Chosen One from falling to the Dark Side is much more important than finding General Grevious," she said tightly. "Anakin's lost, my friend, and you need to find him before it's too late."


	13. Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter 13: Calm Before the Storm**

Explaining to her worried sister and friend why she needed Jedi protectors had been hard enough, but Padmé soon found her life was filled with an even greater burden- Palo. Ever since the accident, he'd taken to being by himself, often locking himself in a room and musing over his paintings for hours. Not only did Palo do that, but he also kept coming and going at odd hours. Feeling sympathetic for her friend, Padmé watched him struggle throughout the next day though she knew everyone else was starting to despise the artist.

Only one thing kept Padmé waking up each morning- Luke. With Anakin being so busy doing who-knew-what, Siri had unwillingly become the baby's delegated nanny. Within reason, wherever the Jedi went, so did the baby.

Including to go watch over Padmé.

It was evident that the women had both been surprised that they got along so well, seeing as they came from different backgrounds, but the addition of Luke gave them a common interest.

"I would love to have a hundred such children," Padmé sighed before kissing Luke's chubby cheeks.

"It looks like you're well on your way," Siri teased with a significant look at Padmé's bulging stomach.

Blushing, Padmé was relieved when Ferus burst in, a scowl on his otherwise handsome face. "I have checked all levels- everything is safe and secure." After a moment of contemplation, he sat down on the couch opposite the two ladies and the baby.

"If you were not a Jedi, would you want children?" Padmé asked, her mind preoccupied with the topic for obvious reasons.

Much to her surprise, Siri wrinkled he nose. "No."

Deciding to respect her friend's differing opinion, Padmé smiled at the gurgling Luke.

"If Jedi were allowed to marry," Siri began, much to Padmé's surprise, "Obi-Wan and I would have probably married…"

Seeing Ferus's eyes widen in horror, Padmé quickly said, "I can't see the two of you being together… for life."

The blond-haired woman nodded her head in agreement. "We'd be one of those couples who constantly bicker about anything and everything. No, I would never want to curse an innocent child with Obi-Wan's genes."

At this, Ferus seemed quite relieved but still alertly paid attention to the conversation. Eventually, the discussion seemed to distress him so much that he got up and left, leaving Siri worriedly biting her lip.

"Are you two… fond of each other?"

A faint blush covered her protector's cheeks. "Our relationship is akin to what you and Anakin have, Padmé. We know every little dirty detail there is to know about each other but refuse to allow any feelings to get in the way of our duties."

Though a smile remained on her face, Padmé blanched inwardly and prayed that her friend's relationship with Obi-Wan was as innocent as it sounded.

"But don't tell him that I said that," Siri pleaded, seemingly horrified by that idea. "He'll never let me forget it."

"Oh, I wouldn't think of it," Padmé said hastily with a small grin.

Before she could say anything further, See Threepio came pattering into the room. "Mistress Padmé! There is a Jedi here to see you." 

At this, her heart fluttered and Padmé consciously struggled to not glow with excitement. "Let him in," she calmly instructed.

Surprise visits from Anakin were always a delight, and Padmé found herself resisting the urge to giggle like a little school girl who had been caught staring at a cute boy. It would be only a matter of a few mere seconds before she saw her beloved…

It was Obi-Wan.

Striding in, the Jedi Master did not know what a horrible disappointment his presence was but immediately made his way over to Padmé and bowed before her. "Has Anakin been by to see you?" His face was uncharacteristically pale and worried.

With great difficulty, Padmé struggled to stand up and took her friend's hand in hers. "No, should he have?"

The Jedi pursed his lips and shook his head. Looking around, he noticed Siri for the first time. "Siri! What are you doing here?"

"For a Council member, you sure don't remember a whole lot," she said dryly from where she sat on the couch. "Oh," she said sarcastically, "you must be using up all your energy running after Anakin."

When Padmé gestured for him to sit, Obi-Wan sat in the spot Ferus had just vacated. "I'd like to see you do half as well…" 

"Excuses, excuses…" Siri teased though her admiration for Obi-Wan was clear in her voice.

"We can argue about this later when we aren't wasting the good Senator's time," he said with a friendly smile at Padmé.

She had been unblinkingly watching Obi-Wan, but Padmé looked away as he took in the fact that she was tending to Luke. "I am worried about Anakin," she confessed quietly, refusing to look at either of the Jedi. "Due to the fact that I hardly get to see him, I do not know all of his moods, but I can tell that something is wrong with him." 

"Perhaps I'll tell you what in the Jedi sphere is eating away at him if you tell me what's going on between you two." 

Silence.

Eyes wide, Padmé gaped at him, all of her carefully erected walls gone. Beside her, she felt Siri shift uncomfortably in her seat. "What do you mean?"

Obi-Wan seemed a little unnerved by his bold request. "Padmé, I had lived with the man for fourteen years- I can tell when he's hiding something. Anakin trusts you in ways that he never will with me." Frustrated, he ran an unsteady hand through his ginger hair. "Things would have been different, I think, if I'd treated him better when we first met- after all these years, he can't forget how badly I acted towards him."

She said nothing.

"Padmé, listen to me!" he begged, sitting on the edge of his seat. "The moment we locate General Grevious, I shall be sent off planet. I do not want Anakin to be left behind with this great burden."

"It's his dream," she whispered. Her brown eyes met his. "Obi-Wan, it's eating him alive! Force know if he's slept or eaten sice…" 

"So, it's worse than I thought," he muttered. 

"Obi-Wan, you mustn't leave him!" she pleaded.

"I must go where the Council sends me."

"I personally think that keeping the Chosen One from falling to the Dark Side is much more important than finding General Grevious," she said tightly. "Anakin's lost, my friend, and you need to find him before it's too late."

A bit stunned by her sudden forcefulness, Obi-Wan blinked a few times before relaxing back in his seat. "I will do my best," he said, obviously planning what he was going to report back to the Council."

"Now it's your turn," she challenged.

Reluctance spread over his face. "Siri, go shut the door," he commanded stiffly. Only once she'd done so did he return his unsteady gaze back to Padmé. "Padmé, the Jedi are sensing that Palpatine is hiding important information from us, information that could help us end this war."

"Such as…"

"The location of our favorite droid general." 

She sucked in her breath. "Oh, no!" she moaned, instinctively cradling Luke against her breast. "Obi-Wan, please tell me that Anakin isn't…"

"No one else can," Obi-Wan replied gently, drawing a reluctant nod from Siri.

"Do you think Palpatine really knows?"

"More than he's letting on? Certainly. Time will tell if he also knows the identity of the Sith Lord we've been searching for.

It was much worse than Padmé had thought it was- no wonder that Anakin was highly stressed. "There is a Sith here on Coruscant?"

"We traced hints to the Works," Siri interrupted, this time alarming both Obi-Wan and Padmé.

The Jedi Master seemed even more burdened by this. "Don't worry, Padmé," he said unconvincingly, "If anyone can end this, it will be Anakin." 

How badly she wished to convey her true worries? Her second child was nearly due, and their little family dearly needed Anakin's presence. If anything were to happen to him, Luke would be given to another knight for training for her to perhaps never see again, and the child she carried would never be able to meet his or her father. 

Obi-Wan saw how upset she was. "Don't worry, my friend- I will do everything to help him that I possibly can." Slowly, he stood up and bowed to her but, when she clumsily stood up, gave Padmé a friendly hug. For a moment, Obi-Wan considered Siri before giving her a light pat on the shoulder. "If you do see Anakin," he told Padmé, "do let him know that I will be waiting in the Room of a Thousand Fountains." When she gave him a confused look, Obi-Wan shrugged wearily. "I think that Anakin and I need another long talk.

With that said, Obi-Wan left.

"Are your days normally like this?" Siri asked worriedly.

"Worse, actually," Padmé said quietly, barely hearing what her friend said. She gazed out at the landscape to the Jedi Temple where Anakin was perhaps meditating and struggling over his nearly impossible task.

"How about lunch?" Siri asked, already halfway to the door. "The last thing I need is for some pushy Healer to blame me because you pass out."   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The Jedi Temple Archives was a wonderful place to hid, and without realizing that he was doing so, Anakin remained in there for a couple of hours.

"Can I help you?" Jacosta Nu asked after she'd pattered by him a dozen times due to the fact she was unsure of his motives in being there, for he spent as much time meditating as researching.

Blinking, Anakin was surprised to find her standing before him. "Yes…" he said slowly, rubbing his tired eyes. "I know you probably do not get this question a lot- never, perhaps- but would you perhaps have any information about a Sith Lord named Darth Pelagious?"

Jacosta Nu's already wrinkled face wrinkled further as she wracked her archive-like memory. "I'm afraid not," she tittered, obviously wondering why he was interested in such a thing.

"I guessed so," he muttered, Palpatine's comment about that coming to mind. He stood up from the empty table at which he'd been sitting and, without even thanking her for the assistance, Anakin soon found himself heading towards Padmé's apartment in 500 Republica.

Much to Anakin's surprise, he found no one in the main room when he stepped onto the veranda minutes later, yet a familiar presence lingered there.

Obi-Wan.

Weary from the heavy burden and filled with an overwhelming amount of questions that needed to be answered, Anakin sank down onto the nearby couch. In doing so, he sat on a datapad and, grumbling about It though the inconvenience was of little consequence to him, Anakin saw that it contained Padmé's schedule. Due to the accident and the impending birth of her child, Padmé had more upcoming free time than what she'd probably had in years.

_Our child_, he corrected himself with a flash of fatherly pride.

Even that did not cheer Anakin up. Frustrated, he threw the device aside and buried his face in his hands.

_"Who are you?"_

"I am your destiny." 

"What do you want of me?"

"Inside, Anakin Skywalker, you know why I have come for you."

"Anakin!" 

Blinking rapidly, Anakin found an beaming Padmé standing before him. In her arms was a sleeping Luke who rested uncomfortably due to the swell of his little sibling. With he rfree hand, Padmé reached out and caressed Anakin's face.

Anakin found that he couldn't say anything.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Worriedly watching him, she bit her lip and shifted her precious burden.

"These dreams and premonitions- will they ever stop?" Anakin asked hoarsely as he rubbed his eyes for what felt like the millionth time that day.

"Is that what's bothering you?"

There was no way he could lie under his wife's stern gaze. "Yes," Anakin admitted in a whisper.

"Come and tell me about it," she beckoned, leading him into her room. There, Padmé sat down in her rocking chair and brushed Luke's soft curls.

Anakin retreated to the window but he did not see the landscape before him- he could only think of his dream.

Of her.

How could Anakin explain what he thought this all meant to Padmé?

"Something's happening…" he said slowly.

Silently, Padmé watched him and waited for Anakin to finish speaking his troubling thoughts.

"Something which I won't be able to control," Anakin continued in a tone that aptly conveyed how lost he was. When he turned around, his face showed the vulnerability welling within. Anakin was frightened and did not know what to do or what to say. "Every day, I am slipping more and more, and one of these days, it is going to consume me." Sighing, he went and knelt down at her feet before stroking Luke's soft cheek.

"Anakin, do you ever miss what it was like before all this?" she asked quietly, her eyes filling with tears. "Do you wish we could go back to a time when there was no war, no separations?" A sad smile curved her lips before Padmé dissolved into tears. "Anakin, please hold me… like you did back at the lake house, back when there was only our love," she whispered in a prayer-like voice.

Moments later, Anakin was sitting in the rocking chair with Padmé and their little family safe within his strong arms. As his tears rolled into hers, Anakin vowed to never let anything or anyone destroy these precious gifts he'd been blessed with.

Stilly, duty nagged at the back of his mind. "I must go," he whispered reluctantly.

Just as reluctant, Padmé climbed off his lap and regarded him sadly.

"Take good care of our children," he said softly, placing his hand on the large swell of her belly. Beneath Anakin's hand, the baby kicked, drawing a small smile from the both of them. 

Padmé blushed but said nothing.

"It looks like we're finally having a girl," he said in a reverent tone, making her eyes flutter in adoration.

"You were wrong last time, Master Jedi," she said in a demure way that made his heart pound. "It is a boy."

"With a kick like that?" he laughed as the baby proved his point with an even more forceful kick. "Definitely a girl."

"We shall see," she said with a sly smile that made Anakin nearly melt. "You, my dear sir, do not have my motherly intuition!"

"But I have the Force…" he trialed off. "I need to go." He seemed rather hesitant about doing so but, after looking about for a way to procrastinate, left the room and headed to the veranda, Padmé following in his wake.

A familiar Force-presence hit Anakin like a wave and caused him to stop dead in his tracks.

Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan was here," he said in a mildly accusing tone.

Padmé didn't even blink but offered him a smile. "He was worried about you," she shrugged, giving his shoulder a slight rub. "He's worried about you and wants to help you through this." Momentarily, her brow furrowed. "Obi-Wan told me to tell you to meet him in some room with a lot of fountains the moment you return to the Temple. 

But Anakin was not listening. Eyes narrowing dangerously, he turned to find himself face to face with the last person he wanted to see. "Ferus," Anakin hissed.

The other Jedi stepped forth, but his deportment was only slightly nicer than Anakin's. He didn't say anything but waited patiently for Anakin to react. 

"What are you doing here?" Anakin finally asked after getting over the shock of it.

"Protecting the Senator," Ferus replied flatly.

Anakin's nostrils flared in anger. 

"Thank you for stopping by, Master Skywalker," Padmé said quickly, only too well realizing that a battle of the wits was about to start. "I hope to see you again soon."

This drew her husband's attention to her, but he was so angry that he merely nodded to her before smirking at Ferus. Soon, he was climbing into his fighter and had taken off.

The hourglass had turned. 

Time was running out.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Important Author's Note- Okay, I am officially caught up with where I'm at on boards. I will be posting once a week from here on out on WEDNESDAYS. Don't worry- I never abandon a fic and will post both here and on the other boards asap.**


	14. Descent Into Hell

**Descent Into Hell**

Silently and with more than a little apprehension, Anakin rode the turbolift to the Chancellor's office. Many a time, he had come here filled with excitement- who would not be excited to see a friend. This time, though, Anakin was not coming for a social visit- what he was about to do narrowly bordered on treason and would forever change his relationship with the Chancellor.

Had anyone been there beside him, they surely would have laughed upon seeing the Chosen One quake in his boots. The cautious part of him begged to stop the ascent and go back to Obi-Wan where it was safe, but the other demanded that Anakin do what was right.

Since when had he become cautious?

Before he could mull over this startling revelation, the doors to the turbolift slid open to reveal the hallway between him and the Chancellor's office.

Only the burden of knowing that the whole Galaxy depended on him made Anakin walk up to the red-robed guards. A familiar face and most welcome there, he was admitted without question.

Sadly, Anakin had a feeling that this was the last time he would receive such warm reception.

Palpatine was waiting for him.

No one was in the room but the two of them for, after having admitted the Jedi, the two guards left and the door slid shut behind them. Oddly enough, Anakin wished that they would come back.

Had Palpatine been closer to Anakin and not sitting patiently behind his desk, he surely would have seen the perturbed look in the young man's eyes.

Run while you still can the voice inside him whispered. Knowing when you're about to walk into danger does not make you a coward

It would be only a short time before Anakin regretting not listening to this warning, but he then found himself standing silently before the large desk.

"Good afternoon, Anakin," the Chancellor greeted. He looked up from the stack of datapads he was looking through and smiled at his guest, but Anakin noticed that he lacked his usual warmth. "Do take a seat," Palaptine suggested, waving a careless hand at one of the chairs.

Obediently, Anakin did so but otherwise did not say a word.

"Hopefully, once this terrible war is over, you will be able to spend more time with your young Padawan," Palpatine said gravely, drawing a grim look from Anakin. "How is young Lucas doing?"

"Luke? He's doing quite well," Anakin said simply, shrugging in a disinterested way. Mentally, he thanked the Force that his son had been exposed to the snake only once.

"Good, good…" Palpatine murmured as he relaxed back in his chair. "Honestly, I do not know which I find most disturbing- the Council's lack of faith in you, the way you must neglect your apprentice, or the fact that your talents are being wasted by you remaining on this planet."

The only response he earned was a half-hearted shrug.

"But of course," Palpatine continued, his neutral tone sending chills down Anakin's spine, "your political friends must keep your busy."

Just that day, Bail Organa had asked Anakin to be the poster boy of his cause, and the Jedi had accepted. Doing so would raise sympathy and possibly help end the war, but doing so lost him a dear friend. It had not been easy for Anakin but, under the tender gaze of his wife, he could hardly do less.

Biting back the urge to say that only Palpatine wasted his time, Anakin calmly said, "The continuing war has kept us all busy, I'm afraid."

Palpatine slowly nodded as if he did not quite agree. "Naturally. Hopefully, our scouts will be able to locate General Grevious and the war will end." When Anakin cast him a doubtful look, he cried out incredulously, "What else do we need?"

"I fear that we still need to find the Sith Lord we've been looking for," Anakin said slowly, referring to a conversation he'd had with Palpatine back when they'd been on better terms.

At this, Palpatine snorted derisively. "Anakin, surely you know better than to leave the Council's worrying about a Sith they've never seen nor had any proof exists."

"I obviously do not," Anakin said cautiously. Instinctively, he sat on the edge of his seat while his gloved hand fingered the metal of the desk before him. "We have proof that he or she does exist and that this person has been the controlling force behind this war."

Palpatine shook his head sadly again. "But is this Sith Lord you speak of really someone to fear? Why, if he were to walk into my office this very second, I'd offer him your seat and a drink of my best brandy before asking him if he knew how to end this dreadful conflict." Finished with this radical proclamation, Palpatiner watched Anakin with pursed lips.

Horrified, Anakin found nothing to say.

"So, Anakin, did you come here for something other than to discuss myths and rumors with me? I know how busy you are, and I know there must be some purpose in you coming here? Did the Council, namely Master Windu, send you?"

Silence.

"It is just as I feared," Palpatine murmured sorrowfully though he didn't seem the least bit disconcerted. "My placing you on the Council now seems to have been a horrible mistake."

Eyes flashing dangerously, Anakin sat rigid in his seat. "The Council appointed me on their own terms, not the ones you attempted to force upon them."

"I am sure they did."

"For thousands of years, The Jedi Council has chosen their Knights and Masters- not once have they allowed the influence of a politician when it comes to their affairs," Anakin spat, "not even that of the Chancellor."

Another sad look was given to Anakin. "You are purposely avoiding my question."

"Just as you are purposely avoiding relinquishing your power though it has long been your responsibility to do so." Long gone was the hope to locate General Grevious- Anakin was now determined to merely preserve the good name of the Jedi Order.

"Your purpose…"

"Was to find General Grevious," Anakin spat.

"I see. Well, Anakin, it so happens that I do know where he is," Palpatine announced with relish. Purposefully, he stood up from his chair and started to pace. "But why must I share such valuable information with someone I know I cannot trust."

This comment stung Anakin and, though he resisted the urge to wince, he said smoothly. "But I am on your side."

The older man shook his head. "Anakin… Anakin," he said, "what has happened to you? You were once a strong-willed, ambitious Jedi, but you now merely recite the Jedi Code to me."

Again, Anakin nearly said something tersely in reply but thought better of it. "If that is your opinion of the Jedi and myself, you are sorely mistaken…"

Palpatine shrugged within his voluminous robes of office. "Not too long ago, I would have confided everything with you, but I now feel that I can no longer do so. How do I know that you will not walk out of here and twist my words against me- something we both know you would do?"

"I would never…"

"Yes, you would."

Storming to his feet, Anakin snarled, "Innocent women and children are dying each day just because you refuse to divulge this so-called 'secret information'! Do you not feel guilt over what you are willingly causing?"

A cool gaze was cast at Anakin. "Tell me, young Skywalker, do you feel guilt over those Sand People you slaughtered?"

Blanching, Anakin stared at the Chancellor.

"Oh, yes…" Palpatine said with a ghost of a smile as he came to stand before Anakin, "they were innocent too…"

"I am not going to play one of your mind games," Anakin snapped, already moving to leave. "And to answer your question, I've regretted it every day since!"

"If that is what you like to call my conscience picking," Palpatine said. "Be careful of your anger."

Fuming, Anakin quickly strode to the door, not sure of where he was going but knew he just had to get away.

Then, Palpatine said something which made Anakin forget his plan.

"Darth Pelagious was real."

Stopping dead in his tracks, Anakin slowly turned around.

"If you swear your allegiance to me, I shall teach you his secrets." Palpatine's voice was so normal and calm that Anakin almost feared that he hadn't heard the older man right. What exactly was he suggesting?

"What?" Anakin whispered, all blood draining from his tan face.

"You heard me," Palpatine said flippantly, giving Anakin a look which was vaguely innocent. "Anakin, I suffer from dreams and premonitions such as you…"

"You're not a Jedi," Anakin said flatly, his nostrils flaring.

"That is not the point. I have this… feeling that something dreadful is about to happen to Senator Amidala," he said slowly, fatigue and sorrow crossing his weary face. Momentarily, he paused speaking.

"What?" Anakin cried out.

"I fear that she will die, along with the child that she carries."

Silence.

He knew that it was a dead giveaway, but Anakin fidgeted with the sleeve of his cloak. By then, his eyes had widened and, had he tried to give voice to his thoughts, nothing intelligible would have come out of Anakin's mouth.

"I thought that, as a friend, you should know."

"That… that's not possible," Anakin stammered, fear flooding through him. "With such advanced technology…"

"There are things that modern medicine cannot heal."

"Like what?"

"A broken heart." Palpatine licked his lips as he carefully scrutinized the worried Jedi. "Losing a loved one can cause a person to lose the will to live…"

"I do not need your 'wise' words of wisdom," Anakin said impatiently. Running a nervous hand through his hair, Anakin bit his lip before turning and heading to the door once more.

"That's too bad," Palpatine said sadly. "Only that could have saved your wife and child."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Spoiler for the next chapter: Anakin's Choice**

"_By the order of the Galactic Senate," Anakin said slowly, igniting his lightsaber though his blue eyes didn't even blink, "you are under arrest, Chancellor, for treason and conspiracy to destroy the Jedi."_

"_I am the Senate," Palpatine snarled, his eyes turning an infernal red._

_Anakin was not faced with hesitation- he lifted his blade until it was level with Palpatine's throat. "No, I shall see to it that, by the end of this very day, justice and peace are restored to the Galaxy."_

"_You shall do nothing to my new Empire," Palpatine sneered, glaring at Anakin from where he sat gripping the arms of his revolving chair. "Are you threatening me, Master Jedi?" A feral threat was in his tone, and Anakin did not miss it as it sent a shiver down his spine._

_  
He was all alone._

"_Your new Empire?" Anakin barked incredulously though his weapon did not waver. "And yes- I am threatening you. Step down… or die."_

"_So you have chosen."_


	15. So It Ends

**Chapter 15: So It Ends**

"It's you!" Anakin sputtered. "You are the Sith Lord we've been searching for!"

Just as if Anakin had told the older man that his name was Palpatine and that he was the Chancellor, Palpatine simply nodded.

"You were the one who ordered for Padmé's assassination!" 

Again, Palpatine inclined his head.

"It was you who ordered for the creation of the clone armies! You are the reason why so many Jedi have died fighting for what they believe in!"

To this outburst, Palpatine merely gave Anakin a thoughtful look.

"You were behind this entire war- you planned all this! Innocent people have died and once-thriving planets have inhabitable because of you," Anakin said brokenly, his disbelieving blue eyes filling with hot tears. He was the Chosen one and the Hero Without Fear, but at that moment, he feared.

Betrayal hurt too much.

"This was all just a big scheme to… to lure me to the Dark Side," Anakin choked, the horrors of his former friend's actions sinking in.

"Those are some pretty accusing words," Palpatine said gravely.

"They are true…"

"From your own point of view perhaps, Anakin. I know what is going through your mind."

"Keep out of it, you snake!" Anakin spat angrily.

Then, he remembered the ultimate betrayal.

Padmé. 

Their baby.

The assassination attempt.

Standing up with his lightsaber confidently held in his gloved hand, Anakin hissed, "I ought to kill you."

"Anakin," Palpatine all but laughed, gesturing casually with his hand for the Jedi to sit down, "you will not kill me- it's not in your nature."

"I _will_ kill you," came the firm reply.

Momentarily, something flickered in Palpatine's eyes as he saw that Anakin was not exaggerating this truth. "Sit down before one of us gets hurt," he said in a less friendly way, much more like a stern father than a friend.

"You will be dead."

Palpatine sighed again. "You are not thinking clearly…"

"You are wrong- I think best when under a tense situation."

A grim look overcame Palpatine's face and Anakin could clearly see the sithly side of Palpatine that the older man had so carefully hidden. 

Thirteen years of training had led up to this moment, but Anakin wasn't sure if he was ready.

A battle between the darkness and light.

He watched as the older man pressed a button on the side of his chair- a recording device. "It is treason, then," Palpatine said in what seemed to be a mournful voice, but his face became increasingly distorted with hate.

"You are unarmed. By the order of the Galactic Senate," Anakin said slowly, igniting his lightsaber though his blue eyes didn't even blink, "you are under arrest, Chancellor, for treason and conspiracy to destroy the Jedi."

"I _am_ the Senate," Palpatine snarled, his eyes turning an infernal red. 

Anakin was not faced with hesitation- he lifted his blade until it was level with Palpatine's throat. "No, I shall see to it that, by the end of this very day, justice and peace are restored to the Galaxy."

"You shall do nothing to my new Empire," Palpatine sneered, glaring at Anakin from where he sat gripping the arms of his revolving chair. "Are you threatening me, Master Jedi?" A feral threat was in his tone, and Anakin did not miss it as it sent a shiver down his spine.

He was all alone.

"Your new Empire?" Anakin barked incredulously though his weapon did not waver. "And yes- I am threatening you. Step down… or die." 

"So you have chosen."

The battle began. Anakin Skywalker, part of the duo that made up the invincible Skywalker and Kenobi team, was now alone in his fight against the darkness. As Palpatine ignited a red blade that had been hidden in a voluminous sleeve and hurled himself at the Jedi with an inhuman snarl, Anakin found himself not only fighting the darkness attacking him but also of that within him.

For the first time that he could remember, Anakin doubted himself.

Yet, the darkness had met its match. With each movement of his lightsaber and every parry, Anakin seemed to grow brighter in the Light, the shadows that had once clouded his being finally being subdued.

The balance was beginning,

Palpatine was surprisingly quick and, more than once, Anakin nearly lost a lip but quickly blocked the blow just in time. Around the office they fought, friend against friend, Jedi against Sith, and Light against Darkness.

With a sudden movement, Palpatine flung Anakin against he wall. The impact made a sickening sound and he felt ever inch of his fatigued body scream out in unending pain. Where his head had hit the wall, blood oozed, and for a moment, Anakin could see nothing.

_Anakin, my love, you must get up and fight_ Padmé's angelic voice whispered in his mind, filling her husband with strength.

Though he remained otherwise motionless, Anakin opened his eyes just in time to see Palpatine's desk hurtling at him. In a burst of strength, he just barely moved out of the way in time before the desk broke under the impact and sent metal flying everywhere. Shards bit into Anakin's skin, but he was already standing, his discarded lightsaber soaring back into the Jedi's gloved hand.

Calling on the skills that had been given to him, Anakin flipped over Palpatine, blocking the Sith's never-ending attack. He remained stead with his feet firmly on the ground and unleashed such a fury of attacks as Anakin never had before. The entire Galaxy depended on him, and the young man knew it only too well. If he failed, there would be nothing to stop the Shadows.

Palpatine knew that Anakin had grown to be a better swordsman than he and, soon, he began to unleash his next evil plan. "You will never defeat me, Jedi," he spat, "so long as you do not call upon the power you carry within you." 

Distracted, Anakin did not see the blade aiming for his right shoulder.

_  
Senators passing by the Chancellor's office paused as they head anguished screams, but after exchanging puzzled looks, they hurried on about their business.  
_

Screaming in languages that he was sure that he did not know, Anakin clutched at the wound from which blood was seeping. To his surprise, the Sith had momentarily ended the attack and just stood there regarding Anakin with his fiery eyes. "Anakin," Sidious rasped in a voice that wasn't his- inhuman and that of something long dead. "End this struggle and join me! Together, as Master and Apprentice, we can bring balance back to the Galaxy."

From beneath his matted hair, Anakin opened his eyes again and fixed Palpatine with a deadly look. "Never," he croaked. He lifted his blade and charged at Sidious but faltered when the other did not move.

"You are afraid."

"I am Anakin Skywalker, a Jedi Master and the Chosen One. I have dared to believe in what others did not, chosen to love those who would have been unloved, and stood up for what is right. I do not fear."

"If I die," cackled the Sith, "so does your wife and children."

Anakin took a step back.

That was all the distraction Palpatine needed. Furiously, he attacked the other man, slowly backing Anakin towards the large window. Triumphant, he soon had the Jedi lying on his back with the two blades, blue and red, pressed against this throat.

_I've failed, Master Qui-Gon- please, forgive me for I am weak_

"Now, Anakin, you will die."

The lightsabers flickered off but, in the next instant, an intense volley of Sith lightning shot from Sidious' fingers to Anakin's weak body.

Pain filled the young man and, as if he were outside his own body, Anakin watched himself scream and writhe in agony. 

This seemed to only fuel Palpatine and he increased the pain that he was inflicting.

The last and final blast hit Anakin's face. Slowly, the left side of his once handsome face began to melt and soften, its contours shaping into something that resembled the unhuman.

As the approaching darkness of death came, Anakin whispered, "Padmé, I love…"

And it was over. 

---------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Coming in the next chapter: Order 66 begins all over the Galaxy.**


	16. Life After Death

**Sorry I haven't posted lately. My excuses are DRL and computer viruses.**

**Chapter 16: Life After Death**

Nothing. That was what Anakin felt. 

But this bliss soon left him. Light shone on the Jedi's face and heated his unmoving eyelids. Faint sounds, though indistinguishable, could be heard and caused a buzzing sound in his ears. Pain coursed through his body and Anakin's face burned beyond words describable.

He was not quite over, and the Darkness sensed this.

Cold hands, cold hands belonging to that of a monster, were placed on Anakin's throbbing temple. Even in his state of unconsciousness, he moaned and tried to move his head away from them.

The Darkness was stronger.

"He still lives," the Shadows murmured, surprise filling the evil tones. "Anakin, can you hear me?"

Faintly, Anakin heard Palpatine's voice and, momentarily, he struggled to respond.

That is, until he remembered.

"I know you can hear me," the Sith finally gloated after the young man groaned in agony. "Here lies the Chosen one, moments away from his less-than-glorious death. Neither your wife nor beloved Master are here, so the last words you shall be mine.

"Anakin, you were right- I have been plotting this day long before I met you, but this is just the beginning. Those clones- the same ones who have been so dutifully following your orders fro the past few years- will help me to destroy what little remains of your pathetic Jedi Order. When I instruct them to follow Order 66, they will turn on the Jedi and destroy all of them- the crèchelings, padawans, Knights, and even the Masters. This time tomorrow, your friends shall be no more.

"The democracy for which your wife has dutifully fought shall crumble at my fist. The whole Galaxy shall know how you, their hero, had betrayed me. Gone will be diplomacy- I will have an Empire with me as the Emperor."

Horror filled Anakin but he was too weak to move.

"You could have been my apprentice, my young friend. Anakin, you could have saved your Jedi friends and your family, but you had to do what was right. The moment you cease to exist, I shall tell everyone about your pitiful existence and pathetic end. What a pity it all had to end this way," Sidious sighed though he didn't sound the slightest bit disconcerted.

Another weary sigh filled the room.

Still, Anakin remained motionless.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," Palpatine concluded as he stood up, "I have an Empire to run."

It was over.

Moments stretched into an eternity as the young Jedi laid there, desperately wanting to move but unable to.

Something most unexpected by the Darkness happened.

Though his eyes did not open, Anakin saw someone very familiar glide towards him.

Qui-Gon. 

"Anakin," he said gently, his wise eyes looking sorrowfully at the fallen Jedi. "You must get up and fight- you can win this battle. The Darkness has not defeated you yet." Light surrounded the ghost, and the specter brought such peace that all the pain that enveloped Anakin's body seemed to momentarily disappear and be replace with… peace.

"I… can't," he choked, crying out as another searing pain shoot through his head.

The ghost knelt down at the trembling Anakin's side. "The Force is strong with you, young Skywalker," Qui-Gon said softly, placing his fingers on Anakin's ruined face and closing his deep eyes. Sometime later, he reopened them and gazed down at Anakin one last time. "You must complete what you were born to do."

And with that, he was gone.

Much to Anakin's surprise, the pain in his head was gone and he felt his strength flow back to him. Feeling returned to every inch of his body, leaving the prior numbness behind like an old shell.

Yes, it was indeed time.

Palpatine never saw it coming. Because he was looking down at the populace that was to soon be under his dominion, he did not see the blue blade that aimed for his heart.

Minutes later, Anakin still numbly stood there, the motionless body unmoving at his feet. Anakin stumbled backwards in shock at what he'd done and fell down into a chair, his lightsaber falling to the ground from his limp hand.

"Force, what have I done?" he moaned, Anakin's unseeing eyes staring out at nothing. Upon remembering the seemingly-endless volley of Sith lightning, he gingerly reached out to touch the ruined side of his face.

The countenance which he touched and could now see reflected in the large window. A haunted and disfigured face stared back at him, fright and horror evident in his eyes. As part of his face had been partially turned away from the lightning during the attack, only the left side was destroyed, but its deadness was such a sharp contrast from the healthy side that the effect was petrifying. 

Yes, Anakin Skywalker had brought balance back to the Force, but in doing so, the Chosen One had destroyed his very self. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Spoiler for the next chapter: A Changed Man**

_"Anakin, why is there blood on your hands?" Padmé gasped, her eyes widening at the red stain that was now smeared on the glass._

Behind her, the three other women gasped. Luke immediately began to cry, and Sola hurriedly took the baby into the other room and soothed him. 

"Anakin?"

"It was him," Anakin whispered, his lips curling into a bitter smile beneath his cloak.


	17. A Changed Man

**Chapter 17: A Changed Man**

With Palpatine's blood fresh on his hands, a Sith's corpse at his feet, and half of his face severely deformed, Anakin suddenly realized that he did not know where to go or whom he could run to. Would anyone believe the horrible truth? What would they think about his new deformity? 

Padmé. Yes, he could go to her- she'd understand. No matter how many cuts and bruises he'd returned to her with during the wars, his wife had loved Anakin just the same.

_This is a little more than a scrape_ he thought darkly.

Picking up his fallen lightsaber, Anakin pulled his hood over his face before calmly striding down the now-empty hallway. Unimpeded, he made his way to the waiting speeder and was soon headed towards 500 Republica. 

He had to tell someone of Sidious' plans before it was too late. Though the Sith Lord was dead, Anakin knew that decades of secrecy and planning would not be foiled so easily.

Before he knew it, Padmé's apartments loomed before him. The Jedi noted that the lights were on inside. Halfheartedly, Anakin had been hoping to sneak in and was thus disappointed.

As he continued to sit there, he saw Padmé and Siri walk into the seating room. With them were the two guests and Luke.

_Force, help me_

Shakily standing up, Anakin stepped onto the veranda and entered into the living quarters.

Momentarily, all of the women stared at him, and Padmé watched the cloaked newcomer with evident unease. "Anakin, what are you doing here?" she whispered.

Suddenly, the young man found that his throat had become unbearably dry and could not speak. A hour ago, Anakin had thought that he'd never see his beloved wife again, and doing so brought tears to his eyes.

"Could I please have a glass of water?" he blurted out.

Surprised by his simple but odd request, Padmé scurried into the kitchen and moments late returned with the drink.

Greedily swallowing it, Anakin ignored the way she trembled and tried to look into his eyes. When he'd emptied the cup, she took it to refill it.

But the Senator saw the blood that smeared the glass.

"Anakin, why is there blood on your hands?" Padmé gasped, her eyes widening at the red stain that was now smeared on the glass.

Behind her, the three other women gasped. Luke immediately began to cr,y and Sola hurriedly took the baby into the other room and soothed him. 

"Anakin?"

"It was him," Anakin whispered, his lips curling into a bitter smile beneath his cloak.

For a minute, nothing was said.

"What do you mean?" Siri asked uncertainly. Her sharp eyes scrutinized her friend, and one could tell that she sensed that something was wrong. Gone was the smile that had been on her face a moment before- Siri was now in full Jedi mode.

But Anakin was not listening to her. With everyone worriedly watching him, he stumbled over to the couch and collapsed on it. Vaguely, as the Jedi looked away from their penetrating gazes, he heard Luke crying in the background.

"The Sith Lord we've been looking for," he whispered, turning his hooded head to look at Siri.

The female Jedi went a deadly pale color, but at this moment, Ferus chose to walk in. He stopped dead in his tracks and openly glared at Anakin- he was evidently jealous of the other man's prestige.

By then, Siri had realized that the young man was in shock. She placed a comforting hand upon his shoulder, but her hands flew to her lightsaber as something that sounded like a sob and a scream combined issued from Anakin's throat.

Like he'd been stung, Anakin bolted away from her.

"Anakin, what is it?"

A sharp cry came from Sola when she realized what was going on. Sabé placed a comforting hand on the other woman's shoulder though she did not stop staring at Anakin. 

"Anakin?" Padmé asked as she took a tentative step towars him.

The moment of truth had come albeit too early. 

"Palpatine."

Silence.

No reaction was made by any of those gathered. All of the women stared at him, completely void of an motion. It was so silent that the normally inaudible traffic outside seemed like a dull roar.

Then, it exploded.

Padmé was the first to react. The sound of shattering glass filled the room as the one she'd been holding fell to the floor. Eyes rolling back into her had, she began to wobble on the spot.

Though her hand never left the hold of her lightsaber, Siri rushed to the fallen Senator's side and, despite the shards of glass that were now strewn all over the floor, helped move the woman over to the couch. She was soon aided by everyone at Anakin who seemed too dazed to move.

Soon, Padmé was conscious again and she turned her head slowly toward her husband and whispered, "Anakin, please tell me that this isn't true."

For a moment, he did not move.

Order 66.

Padmé and the baby.

Without really having realized that he'd moved, Anakin found his face buried in the softness of Padmé's as he knelt at her feet and sobbed into her lap. Shaking and desperately needing to hold onto her, he found that he was unable to move and just needed to hold onto the last real thing in his life.

Time seemed to stop as he knelt there weeping.

But, then an Angel touched his head.

Screaming, he pulled away from her, hot tears running down Anakin's face. "Do… not… touch me," he gasped, feverishly shaking his head.

Brown eyes gazed into his and Anakin felt himself becoming hypnotized by the soft love revealed within.

The hood covering his head was slowly pulled away…

A gasp filled the room.

Something crossed Padmé's face, but Anakin could not tell what. Horror? Disgust? Shame? Loathing? More tears coursed down his face as he watched the inner battle that waged in his wife's eyes. Lowering his head, Anakin clenched his eyes shut, the tears falling into Padmé's lap.

Soft fingers brushed against his skin, causing the troubled man to elicit a gasp from his parched lips. He opened up his eyes to find that his love was also crying as she accepted what had happened to him. To his relief, he watched as a small smile formed on her lips.

"You lived…" Padmé whispered. "That is what matters."

Somehow, Anakin knew that everything was going to turn out alright, but for now, a cruel reality awaited him.

"Force lightning," he choked in answer to the unasked question that was obviously on everyone's mind.

The room was deathly silent once more.

Anakin whipped around at the sound of boots running across the tile. It was Ferus and Siri, and it appeared that they thought that enough time had been wasted.

"He's dead," Anakin cried out.

Siri whirled around right as she reached the door. "What?"

"I killed him."

At this, the two other Jedi exchanged tense looks.

"Must… stop… it," Anakin moaned, holding his head. Once more, he buried his face into Padmé's lap. 

"Stop what?" Ferus asked skeptically. Even this tense situation hadn't improved his disposition.

Haunted eyes found Siri's as Anakin shakily stood up.

Something in his face drew Siri to him. "Oh, gods! What was he planning?"

"He…. tried to turn me to the Dark Side," Anakin confessed, looking away from all the heavy and horrified looks he was receiving. "We dueled and I lost…" Anakin took a deep breath. "He told me what he was planning to do… the Jedi Order… gone…"

"How?" the female Jedi asked.

"Order Sixty-Six will make the clone troopers turn on us. He was going o kill everyone- the Jedi, younglings," he said, turning to point a shaking finger at Padmé who gasped, "and even you and the children."

"But Palpatine is dead," Ferus insisted, needing to hear it again. "His plans can't be carried out without him."

"We are still surrounded by darkness," Anakin gravely replied, for once not sniping at his peer. Closing his eyes, the Chosen One submerged himself into the Force. "I am not sure of anything." 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

In the bowls of the Chancellor's office, a dark being stirred.

Young Skywalker would pay for this treachery. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Spoiler for the next chapter: Revenge of the Sith**

_"I brought balance back to the Force," Anakin said weakly, wincing at the pain speaking caused his face. "I am the Chosen one." _

Silence.

For some odd reason, his heart began to thud and his breathing became irregular. Even without the Force as his guide, Anakin could tell that something was wrong. 


	18. The Secret Plot

**Chapter 18: The Secret Plot**

Anakin did not remember having passed out, but he must have for the Jedi did not remember how he would up in the healer's ward in the Jedi Temple, lying on a stretcher and wearing a blue gown. Everything around him was oddly silent, but hushed whispers could be heard.

Though he could not understand what they were saying, Anakin knew very well the subject of their discussion.

When he opened his eyes, the Chosen One expected to see his beautiful but fretting wife hovering around him, and was because of this quite disappointed upon only seeing Mace Windu.

"He's awake," Mace announced. With him were many Jedi including some of the Masters, Siri, Ferus, and a few of the healers.

Firm hands helped Anakin to sit up, but he refused to look at them.

"We've been told of your… ah, misfortune," Obi-Wan said quietly, thoughtfully stroking his beard. "Siri and Ferus brought you here after you collapsed at Senator Amidala's apartment. Why, Anakin, did you not come here?"

The sight of his former master left the young man speechless as tears rose into his eyes, leaving Obi-Wan's question unanswered. "Qui-Gon," he managed to whisper.

Instantly, everyone in the small room froze and whipped their heads around to stare at him. 

"Qui-Gon… helped me."

"Mysterious, this is," Yoda finally broke the silence.

A dumbfounded look was on Obi-Wan's face, but he said nothing at this revelation.

"I brought balance back to the Force," Anakin said weakly, wincing at the pain speaking caused his face. "I am the Chosen one." 

Silence.

For some odd reason, his heart began to thud and his breathing became irregular. Even without the Force as his guide, Anakin could tell that something was wrong.

Very wrong.

"Not yet," Siri whispered. Her blue eyes refused to meet his and, after a couple of minutes, she fled the room.

He had not noticed anyone move, but the holovid in the corner of the room suddenly flipped on. On there was a very familiar face, one that should be dead.

Sidious.

A sudden howl burst through Anakin's lips, and his eyes rolled back in his head. Limbs flailing, it took the assistance of all those present to hold down the convulsing Jedi. Tears ran down Anakin's face and burned the jagged cuts of his once-handsome face.

The darkness had triumphed.

Finally, his muscles gave out and Anakin fell limp and sweaty against the once-pristine sheets. His body ached but did not compare to the way his heart felt- defeat was something foreign to him.

"Are you alright?"

"Only my pride… has been wounded." Wiping away his tears, Anakin looked back at the holovid from which demonic sounds could be heard.

"The attempt on my life has left me weak and crippled," Sidious roared as he addressed the horrorstruck Senate, "but my resolve has never been greater!"

Slowly, applause broke out in the chambers, steadily growing into a deafening war. Chanting could also be heard, something which greatly worried Anakin.

For a minute, Padmé's distressed face flitted across the holo, and this alone was enough to almost undo Anakin.

"The young Jedi who inflicted this upon me is now and forever an enemy of the Republic!" Sidious screamed, his vocalizations adding to the mounting frenzy. "The Jedi have turned against each and every one of us."

"This is the end," Mace whispered, voicing the feelings of everyone present. 

While Anakin had greatly suffered, his attempt to kill Palpatine had ultimately failed. Confined to a hoverchair, the Chancellor was in obvious pain but the fire color to his eyes proved that he was just as powerful as ever.

_It had all been for nothing _

Nothing.

A simultaneous gasp went through the room as Anakin started to cry- something practically unheard of. The Chosen one did not cry.

Ever.

Even at the Tuskan Raider camp, he had not felt this lost. Padmé, his soon-to-be wife, had been waiting for him back at the moisture farm. Lying ahead of Anakin had been three years which he had bonded with his dear Master and friend in whom he could always confide his troubles.

Almost always.

Sidious would not forget what Anakin had done to him and what the Jedi had attempted to do. 

Anakin was a dead man living.

Cursed.

Around him, the hushed whispers began again, but he succumbed to his grief and continued to openly weep even through the trembling hands that covered his ruined visage.

"We must get him off planet," Kit Fisto said in a hushed tone though Anakin clearly heard him. 

"He is a danger-"

"No!" Anakin screamed in a feral way that curdled the blood of all who heard him. For a moment, he just sat there, the sound of his anguished voice ringing in his ears. For reasons that the Jedi could not understand, he could not leave the planet- too much would be left behind. His loved ones would soon become Sidious' target. "I can't leave!"

But Mace Windu had already foreseen the long battle that awaited him. "Anakin, you are a fully matured adult. You can decide how you wish to go on board the ship- willingly or on a stretcher and rendered unconscious by a tranquilizer."

The Chosen One's head hung in defeat, the tendrils of his wavy hair hiding his face and emotions from the gathered Jedi. Nearly a minute later, Anakin slowly lifted his head, grim defeat written into his cool blue eyes and distorted features. "Fine," he gasped, suddenly unable to breathe, "but under my conditions."

Mace and the others sighed seeing as they'd been expecting this but had not predicted Anakin to give up without a great fight.

"Siri Tachi is to bring my padawan here so that can give him a proper goodbye," Anakin said softly, unshed tears filling his eyes. "I have a feeling that we shall never meet again."

"Let go of your attachments, you must if to be a Jedi you are," Yoda interjected. 

Normally, this comment would have riled the young man, but he merely nodded. "Secondly, I want greater security for Senator Amidala, and I want that slime removed from her sight," he snarled. 

Also under normal circumstances, this would have alarmed the Jedi, but Obi-Wan merely said, "Palo," before they all nodded in realization.

"Thirdly," Anakin said loudly, ticking off the requests on his fingers, "I want greater security here at the Temple. We are already too few in number-"

"Darth Sidious would never attempt a direct attack on the Temple itself," Kit Fist protested, his large eyes blinking at Anakin in agitation.

"We shall see about that request," Obi-Wan said, carefully gauging everyone else's reactions. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go find Knight Tachi."

"Where will we be going?" Anakin asked. He desperately needed the distraction from the troubling things that ceaselessly filled his troubled mind.

"Utapau," Seasse Tiin said. "We've located General Grevious there." 

"Finally," Anakin muttered under his breath.

"With a couple of squadrons of clone troopers," the being continued civilly, "it shall only be a scrimmage."

Anakins hook his head sadly. "They'll turn against us."

"Sidious had not intended for you to live- he shall surely kill you before we can act on what he revealed to you. Still, we do not believe he'll do something so… irrational," Mace said.

"If Obi-Wan had said it, you would have given those words more credibility." 

There was an awkward silence.

"Anakin, remember- you get to choose how you go," Mace said with more than a hint of warning in his deep voice.

A knocking at the door revealed Obi-Wan with Siri in tow. In her arms was a puffy-faced and red-eyed Luke. It was evident that the infant, through the Force, had felt his father's suffering.

Not caring what the Jedi saw, Anakin took his son into his arms for the last time and held Luke close. In a way uncharacteristic of any baby, Luke did not squirm or cry out, but instead rested his head against his father's chest.

Then, for the first time despite many previous efforts and failures, a tiny mind reached out and touched Anakin's.

Love.

At this, tears began to roll down his face and continued to do so long after Siri had taken back the child.

"This is your opportunity to take care of him like you promised that day I returned," Anakin choked out.

A fire burned in Siri's eyes. "He shall be great like his father," she announce fiercely. 

Perhaps it was the fact that they al sensed that Anakin was being sent to his death, but no one chastised him at this revelation. Instead, Obi-Wan and Mace helped the wounded young man off of the stretcher and helped him into the traditional black tunics.

With trembling hands Anakin put on his robe, but looked up in surprise as Obi-Wan extended his forgotten lightsaber out to him.

"You're going to need it." 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	19. Red Sunset

**Hey, sorry about the confusion- I had loaded then deleted this chappie because it was for the wrong story lol. Here you go!**

**Chapter 19: Red Sunset**

With a heavy black hood pulled over his face, Anakin slowly boarded the ship that was to take him off planet and far from Sidious' reach. Walking behind him was Obi-Wan who had obviously sensed his distress and patiently followed in his unhurried wake.

Just as if he'd experienced a premonition that revealed this to him, Anakin knew that he would never return to Coruscant.

Alive.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan called out gently, prodding the young Jedi in the back.

With a start, the Chosen One realized that he'd stopped before the ramp and was gazing out at the skyscrapers one last time- one last time Anakin would send out the beating of his heart to the woman who held it captive but was such a far distance away.

A tear slid down his face, but a comforting hand was placed upon his shoulder. 

"Anakin, we must leave," Obi-Wan said a little more urgently.

"I have a feeling that what we are about to do shall forever change the fate of the Galaxy," Anakin whispered, his yes darting about as if red eyes were watching his every move. 

_"Will I ever see you again?" Anakin choked out. Though his bright blue eyes begged her to say 'Yes,' his swiftly beating heart already knew the truth._

No. 

"Don't worry, my young friend- you shall see Coruscant again," Obi-Wan murmured, following Anakin's gaze to 500 Republica far out in the distance.

_"Anni, what does your heart tell you?" _

A quivering smile parted Anakin's lips but trembled as tears came to his eyes. "Yes… I shall come back."

_I will not fail you _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Jedi Temple **

"Of Skywalker's revelation, what think you?" Yoda asked, voicing the question that had been troubling his aged mind ever since he'd left the healer's ward an hour before.

"I don't know," Mace Windu replied slowly. "In times like these, what can we do? Skywalker's fate is as uncertain as that of the Jedi Order."

"Decided, his fate shall be, if survives Skywalker does." 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Palpatine's Office**

"Are you certain?" Sidious hissed, his fiery eyes penetrating the young man who stood before him for any hint of deception.

Palo did not even blink under the pressure. "Skywalker was among those who boarded the cruiser this morning."

The darkness did not nod in understanding but just sat there in contemplation. "My plan worked as I had foreseen- when it will be too late, the Jedi shall discover that their hunt is in vain."

"Oh, yes," the young man laughed, the sound echoing wearily off the walls, "by time they find that your droid general is not on Utapau, they shall have much larger things to worry about.

Dressed in black, Palo was a different man from the one Padmé had called her friend- as a matter of fact, had she been there, the Senator would not have recognized him. His once charming features were cold and inhuman, Palo's formerly captivating eyes belong to a monster. In his hand was a mask, a mask of death which, once placed on his face, would aptly personify swift death.

Sidious' gaze flickered over to the open doorway. In it stood a young woman who was in her early twenties and was very beautiful with long brown hair and dark but penetrating eyes. When desired, she could be highly appealing and catch many an eye, but the current moment wasn't the time for that. Like the others in the room, deception was her art.

"Skywalker shall soon be dead," Sidious announced.

The woman's face turned into an overly-dramatic pout though her eyes remained unfeeling. "You promised…"

"That I did, my dear," the Sith cackled, rubbing his hands together in delight at the sickness of it all, "but you shall only have him after Palo has finished with him." His look became even more twisted as he saw the young artist move to speak. "And if you wish to have Senator Amidala, that can be arranged."

Something flashed in Palo's eyes- possession and a greed for revenge. "And what of their… spawn?"

"They are of no consequence to me," Sidious said flatly. "Kill them both."

Soon, the other two joined in the Sith Lords' celebration. "Soon shall be the day when Skywalker shall wish that he'd never been born." 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Padmé's Apartment**

"Sister, are you alright?" Sola asked as she sat down on the couch next to Padmé and gave her a worried look. When her younger sister said nothing, she gently squeezed the shaking hand that had found its way into her own. "Is the baby alright?"

Padmé sighed. "She's being rather quiet today," the young woman whispered, resting a hand on her swollen stomach.

"Don't worry," Sola reassured her. "Palo should come back soon." By her tone, she seemed to highly doubt the likelihood of that.

"Something… something is about to happen," the younger woman whispered. Slowly, she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "Whatever it is going to be very bad…"

"Well, I'll be here with you," came the gentle reminder though Sola's eyes regarded her sister's pale face, "as I always shall be."

Opening her eyes, the Senator gave her confidant a weak smile. "Are you trying to make me feel guilty for all those years I've been away from home?"

"No- your home has always been where your loved ones are." Gently, she placed a hand on top of Padmé's stomach where the baby grew. "You now have a family of your own, but that doesn't mean that I don't need to come look after my baby sister every now and then." 

This brought a smile to her face but she immediately sought to change the subject. "Where is Sabé?"

At this, Sola laughed and flashed Padmé a mischievous wink. "Oh, you know she's probably got that Jedi cornered somewhere." 

**Somewhere in Padmé's Apartment**

"I know you probably get this a lot, but you have really beautiful eyes," Sabé said in adoration. Currently, she was squatting on the floor next to Ferus as he attempted to fix a wire in See-Threepio. Though this did not require her help (of which she did not offer any), her forehead was practically resting against his. 

Ferus was getting increasingly peeved. "I don't," he said flatly, giving her a scathing look.

For the hundredth time, his admiring companion did not notice his annoyance. "Surely-" 

"Back away, miss…" 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

While the ship bearing the two Jedi Masters hurtled through space to Utapau, twilight slowly fell over Coruscant. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

While everyone bustled about setting courses and planning tactics, the Chosen One sat by himself in a secluded corner. Unblinking and motionless, he truly seemed the shell of the vibrant young man he'd been only the day before.

His silence did not go unnoticed. Confused droids paused to look at him before scurrying off. The crew and the man clone troopers also looked at him in worry before lowering their voices as they conversed.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was also worried about his former padawan's well-being. After thoughtfully stroking his beard in contemplation, he crossed the busy room to where Anakin sat.

The younger man didn't acknowledge his presence but remained so still that it made one question whether he even breathed.

When it became apparent that Anakin was going to need some coaxing into speaking, Obi-Wan haggardly sighed before slumping down into a chair facing the Jedi. As he did so, the Master flinched upon seeing Anakin's changed visage.

Though he did not look at Obi-Wan or even blink, Anakin broke the silence. "There was a red sunset on Coruscant," he whispered in a haunted voice, "innocent blood is about to be shed."

Silence.

This morbid comment seemed to have taken his friend away, for he momentarily stared at the troubled Jedi before saying, "Anakin…"

"It's not going to be my blood he's going to shed. Sidious is going to kill them," he said in a shaky voice. Obi-Wan noted how the younger man's glove hand gripped the table. "All of them… dead… Padmé… our children- because of his vendetta to me, their innocent lives will be taken.

"Please calm down-"

"That son-of-a-Sith is going to kill me family!" Anakin screamed all of the sudden. With a roar, he bolted into a standing position and, with a powerful use of the Force that worried even Obi-Wan, slammed the chair he'd just vacated into the wall. It's wooden frame gave out and became a pile of splinters on the cool metal floor.

The room became deadly silent.

"Be careful, Anakin, those emotions…" he trailed off as his friend became a brilliant shade of red.

Indeed, it seemed as if Anakin were about to explode before he sucked in his breath deeply. "You… cannot… understand," he said through gritted teeth.

Then, Obi-Wan's face became surprisingly calm as he stood up to face Anakin, his face mere inches from the other's. "Oh, I do understand this a whole lot more than you think I do-"

"Really?" the younger man spat bitterly. "Considering the fact that you are too-"

"I happen to have left a very… dear friend behind," he finished, embarrassment tinting his cheeks at this confession.

Perhaps he'd experienced a great deal of shock in the past day, but Anakin did not even blink at this comment which had cost his former master a great deal of effort. "Then, you must understand why we need to go back," he said hoarsely. "The Jedi do not- cannot- know what is about to happen to them."

"Our course is set for Utapau," Obi-Wan said falteringly as uncertainty spread across his face. 

"How can you do this?" Tears began to openly flow down his torment-filled face.

By then, everyone else in the ship was staring at the scene.

"We have a mission."

"Our duty is to the Jedi Order- not to a mission that spells our end!" 

"We shall do as we've been instructed!" Obi-Wan hollered over Anakin, miffed that he was acting so improperly out in public. He saw the irrational desperation that filled his friend's eyes and, sensing a dark presence from him, warned, "If you do not cooperate, I will have you sedated."

At this threat, Anakin's eyes went wide as he saw that he was ridiculously outnumbered. Slowly, his arm moved away from his lightsaber of which he'd been moving to get. Tears of dejection slid down the Jedi's face as he hung his head.

Caught in a horrible situation in which he had no idea what to do, Obi-Wan looked as if he were about to give the younger man a comforting hug but turned away.

"You will be the one she thinks of when she dies," Anakin whispered. 

"What?" Behind him, Obi-Wan came to an abrupt halt.

He slowly turned around and fixed him with a mournful look. "I… know a whole lot more than I let on."

For a minute, the older man gaped at Anakin but appeared like he was going to say something, but a clone trooper whisked him off.

Alone.

"Sir, you are unwell," a concerned crewmember said, hurrying the Jedi to a chair.

Waving the man off, Anakin stumbled over to the large viewport. Before him was the Galaxy, its vastness and intricacy making him feel increasingly inferior.

_They will turn on the Jedi and kill them all- crechelings, padawans, Knights, and even the Masters_

A pathetic sob escaped Anakin as he saw his face reflected in the glass. Resting his forehead against the cool surface, he shielded his tears from those who watched.

_Meanwhile, back on Coruscant, Padmé sat on her couch fidgeting. After the ominous silence undid her, she laboriously stood up and began to pace. As always when she was unsettled, the Senator gazed at the distant Jedi Temple, its spires gleaming in the sunset._

You could save your Jedi friends and your family, Anakin

The tears burned his skin and rolled down the glass. At his side, Anakin's gloved hand clenched and unclenched as overwhelming emotions coursed through him.

_Threepio walked up to Padmé, but she waved the fretting droid away, her eyes never leaving the Temple. The baby within her continued his or her ceaseless kicking, but she did not notice._

_Anakin, my love, I miss you_

Shakily, he stood up, his body suddenly becoming rigid.

_I have to save them- it is my destiny_

Looking about, the Jedi saw that everyone was distracted and, aside from the occasional glances that were sent his way, no one was paying any attention to him.

_I am so sorry, Master, but you are wrong- my place is on Coruscant. Please, forgive me for what you cannot understand_

Without looking back, Anakin strode towards the escape pod. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
